Hao's life
by yo wuz up
Summary: Hao starts off at 5 years old then as he gets older his view of the world changes. Rated T for later chapter's languageCOMPLETE sequel coming soon
1. Default Chapter

Hao's destiny

Author note: Its not that thought out yet since I just came up with it overnight It'll make sense as i figure out what the ending is going to be

Chapter 1 Asakura betrayal

A 5 year old Hao Asakura lies sitting in his bed. When he hear some people talking loudly and abusively about what happened today.

FLASHBACK

Hao was playing in the streets with a ball with his little brother.

Yoh: Pass it Hao! Weeeeeeeeee!

Hao:Ha! Did you catch it Yoh

Yoh:nope!

The ball then bounced past Yoh and as he had ran to get it some teenagers came up to the ball and picked it up.

Yoh: Tuts ours give it bake! Phease.

Teens: HAHA look at the little runts about to wet themselves! Hahaha.

Hao then runs up

Hao: give the ball back!

Yoh: Yweah!

The teens then take out a lighter and sets the ball on fire and throws it at Hao who couldn't avoid it on time. Hao then gets his eyes badly burned and Yoh just stands there glaring at the teens

Teens: Look at Mr. Brave he sure looks tough

Another teen: Thinks he can show us off eh punk!

Yoh starts to whimper

Teen: Hey dont bawl your eyes out lets shut him up!

The teens then go over to Yoh and beat the snot out of them the last thing that Hao saw of Yoh was him standing there then Hao. fainted from pain of the bad burns

Another day

Hao woke up able to see perfectly fine it was a miracle and Yoh just had a couple of bruises on his face cause Keiko was getting groceries and saw the whole thing and beat the teens off of her sons. And now the whole family was talking to Yoh while Tamao just sat there to keep an eye on him till he wakes up.

END OF FLASH BACK

Hao: uhhhhh

Tamao: Lady Keiko! Mikihasa-sama! Hao has awakened!

Keiko and The grandmother(cant remember her name) come over

Keiko: Hao I'm so happy that your alive! Can you see? Are you feeling all right?

Grandmother: ...

Hao: I can see you fine my eyes are just a little owie.

Keiko: Phew I was worried cause the ball that flew into your face was on fire and it went straight into your eyes I was... . I was so scared I would lose my baby!

Hao: I'm no baby

Keiko: right My son

Hao: That's better

Then they all start smiling

END chapter 1... to be continued

Author note: 1 page not bad ohh and its rated teen for the language later on no yaoi cause I dont know how to type that. Also flames are accepted they just make me sad


	2. Out of the hospital

Chapter 2

Author note: sorry it took me so long to update my comp crashed from memory but I'm back

on with the story

After the hospital incident they all had headed home the family leaving Hao and Yoh in the hospital. Hao was afraid to turn his head and look at his brother which was surrounded by human doctors. When the doctors left Hao had heard some sniffling.

Yoh: Hao?... You... there?...

said a weak voice

Hao: Ya I'm here

Yoh: Why do you think that they attacked us?

Hao: Pronely cause we are shamans

Yoh: Shamans... what is the difference between shaman and humans?

Hao: the difference is humans take advantage of the earth and shamans can see ghosts

Yoh: ...

Hao: Yoh you know those people that you saw outside of our house the week before we got beat up?

Yoh: ya

Hao: those were ghosts

Yoh: ohh they are cool.

Hao: ya

Hao: Yoh?

Yoh:...

Hao: Yoh!

Yoh:...

Hao then turned his head to see that Yoh had been covered in bandages and swellings all over his face. Hao then turned his head even more to get a closer look at the injures. They swelling and bloody spots look like they were from a pipe and burns from a cigarettes. He then turned his head and went back to sleep with an oath to "protect Yoh no matter what happened" he whispered to himself

Yoh not knowingly by Hao was still awake and heard that Hao had promised to protect him

The next month later

Hao and Yoh's wounds had healed nicely. The night that they had come home Yoh went to go and sleep on his mom's lap while Hao got lectured by Mikihisa and Kino,(my brother showed me the way) Yohmei.

Mikihisa: Hao! Your in so much trouble for not only getting beat up put putting your brother in danger too!

Yohmei: You have just gone to far this time Hao!

Kino: Also dont forget the hospital bill that you made us pay!

Hao: We were just playing with a ball!

Hao had just started to feel a tear in his eye

When Yoh and Keiko came into the room Hao quickly forgot his tears and quickly smiled.

Keiko: Mikihisa. Why all the Yelling you woke Yoh and me up from our nap.

Yoh then runs and gives Hao a big hug and a little heart came out

The grandparents then leave the room to leave the parents with there sons.

Keiko: You weren't yelling at Hao again for nothing are you

She said in a whisper not to be heard by the children

Mikihisa: No! I was just getting some disiplene in him so he knows better next time

Keiko: MIKIHISA! THEY WERE JUST PLAYING WITH A BALL!

The 2 brothers look at them with dullness

The parents then say to go play with Tamao or Anna.

Hao and Yoh: Okie

Yoh: Momma?

Keiko: yes sweetie?

Yoh: When did Anna come home?

Keiko: she just got back a few minutes ago

Yoh: Okay!

Runs off with Hao The Yoh runs back

Yoh: ohh I almost forgot ... Thank you

Keiko and Mikihisa both smile at there adorable son at 5 years of age

Keiko and Mikihisa talk

Mikihisa: Honey, Don't you think that Hao as his older brother should look after Yoh?

Keiko: he is only a few days older!

Mikihisa: well he should still have some responsibility

Keiko: What do you expect from him! A super body guard he is my son and he is yours too so you should act like he is your son!

Mikihisa: Fine I'll give it a try I'll try to be nice to him!

Meanwhile Yoh was playing with Anna and Tamao while Hao was resting in the shade of a tree trying not to make his injuries anyway

Yoh: Weeeeeeeeee Anna your it your it!

An 5 year old Anna comes out of hiding

Anna: hahahaha Tamao now your it!

The game just keeps on going and going like that

Hao meanwhile watches the fun from where he was sitting trying to figure out on what his parents met bye "disiplene" and while he got his shoes to go outside he heard them say that Hao had failed to protect Yoh or something like that. Hao that night felt shunned by his family and everyone.

Author note: Here is a question from my friends at school does anyone know if Opacho is a boy or a girl?


	3. Leaving

Chapter 3

They grew a little older in this they are now 10 years of age

Betrayal Hao's point of view

I now slept in a different room of Yoh's. He owned his own room now. As well as Anna and Tamao. Tamao was a little less shy now she played way more games without blushing. Anna and Yoh were a very nice couple they played very cutely together I guess Keiko and

Mikihisa's engagement to each other was a good idea. Anna had longer hair then usual it was just past her shoulders but she was going to get it cut soon. Yoh had short black hair as always and on his birthday he had received some orange headphones. I Hao wore my pants that I had gotten for my birthday I had gotten these gloves. I dont know what they were for but I liked them. Hao had the longest hair of of all of them and when he went outside he wore his gloves to show that he was one of the family. Today they were heading into the forest to get some guardian spirits for Yoh and me.

In the forest Keiko, Mikihisa, Tamao, Kino, Yohmei and Anna all waited at the gate to see what spirits we make our guardian ghosts.

Yoh: Hao I dont know what guardian ghost that I want

Hao: Then go farther into the forest

Yoh: The one I want is on top of monument hill

He then started to sit on the cool ground

Hao: On monument hill? Ohh you meant that hill in Tokyo the place where we went for vacation right?

Yoh: Ya that's the one

Hao: Go talk to mom and dad about it they will pronely go just for you

Yoh: Huh?

Hao: what? Aren't you going?

Yoh: You dont want to come with me?

Hao: Ohh I would be happy to go its just the parents would not like me to go.

Yoh: Ohhh (slightly saddened at the thought his brother could not go)

Hao: There!

Yoh: Huh?

Hao: Yoh: go back to the parents I found my guardian ghost

Yoh: Okay! Heehee

Hao then turns into a cave and unlocks the spirit of fire while doing this Hao unlocked a whole lot of furyoku from the previous owner and some from the original Hao Asakura. While Hao was walking back he saw Yoh talking to some strangers that he had not recognized before.

Stranger 1: Watch where your going! Next time runt!

Yoh just stands there in shock cause he remembered on what happened to him last time he had met some of these Teenagers.

Stranger 2: dude?

Stranger 3: If he is not going to talk then leave the son of a bitch alone and lets go make some pot

The teenagers leave and then Hao come running to see if Yoh was hurt cause last time Yoh got hurt was the other Humans or when Yoh got sick Their parents had always blamed Him.

They start to leave with Yoh at the verge of crying a Hao got his spirit but he wasn't going to show it to his parents. The spirit of fire.

Keiko: Ohhh noo! Yoh what happened all of the Adults came over along with Anna to see what happened to Yoh. Tamao was to shy to talk to Yoh without blushing so she talking to Hao a lot.

Mikihisa: Hao!

Hao: yes (in a low tone like he knew what was going to happen)

Mikihisa: How could your brother so defenseless in the forest! You should have known better! How could you make him cry!

Keiko: Mikihisa! That is no way to treat our son!

Yoh then realizes on what happened 5 years ago to make Hao whisper that he will protect me! It was our parents! They would hit or scratch him when I got hurt!

Mikihisa then slapped Hao hard on the cheek and Kino caned him in the chest.

Keiko Then got up from hugging Yoh and went to go hug he other son.

Hao when she looked at him had an unusual expression on his red face from the slap from his father. His expression was not happy or sad it was disturbed like he was going on the verge of crying. Keiko then ran up to her elder son and hugged him.

Keiko: Hao... I love you also never forget that.

Hao was too busy in shock from the attacks from his parent and grandparent to say anything. Yoh on the other hand just realizes on what has been happening to Hao when he walked into the room when Yoh was sick or had an boo-boo his face was all bruised up or had a bad cut all that Hao had said was he walked into some bushes. Yoh now understood it all.

Hao then pulled away from the hug and ran out of the room to his room

Keiko: HAO!

Yoh could tell from the emotion in her voice that she was sad and curios to see what Hao was doing. Hao then came running back with his favorite jacket (white opancho) and wearing his favorite pair of pants they were green with red overcoat at the bottom and the stars on the sides that went all around. He had also no shirt on cause he never liked them cause they were too hot.

Keiko: Hao! Where are you going!

Hao was running fast and he could not be caught cause he was perfectly in shape.

Yoh was in shock that he was and only child now

Yoh: Hao...?

Mikihisa: Good riddance!

Keiko could tell that he felt some guilt for his son running away.

End of chapter 3... to be continued


	4. Mikihisa, Keiko and Yoh scene

Chapter 4

At the Asakura inn. Ages Yoh Anna Tamao is 11 one year after Hao left

They were all eating dinner calmly at the dinner table as they should have been everyday. Anna and Tamao and Yoh all run out of the room to play.

Keiko: Its been a year.

Mikihisa: I'm starting to regret hitting our son Hao

Kino: I think he has always been a trouble maker!

Yohmei: Do you think the kidlets(my grand-parents used to use that word on me)even think or even remember that there used to be a person named Hao sleeping under our roof?

Keiko:... I miss him very much his long hair his cheerful smile  
Mikihisa: He was one of a kind.

Kino:...

Yohmei:...

Outside the house is Anna Tamao and Yoh all playing the real version of tag where you use actually tag someone just not say their name. They were right now taking a break after a long game.

Anna: Yoh? I have a question.

Yoh: Hmm?

Anna: Do you miss or even remember your elder brother?

Yoh: I only remember him vaguely.

Tamao: But Yoh-kun! It was only a year ago

Yoh: I could remember him if I was reminded by him everyday

Anna: So your saying that if I die then your not going to remember me after a year.

Yoh: ...

Yoh: nope

Anna then clonks him on the head with her shoe and Tamao slowly backs away further and further away very afraid

Yoh: I kid I kid No matter how hard that I would try I would never forget you Anna

Anna blushes

Yoh: All the torture that you called training for the shaman tournament

Anna: Don't make me hurt you Yoh

Yoh: '**shiver' **I've learned my lesson

Anna: go and ask when you can go to that hill to get your soon to be guardian ghost I want you to practice spirit

Yoh: Okay fine I'll go ask mom and dad

Author note: next time it's Hao at age 13


	5. Hao's hatred

Chapter 5:

Hao part age 13, 3 years of lonely walking and wandering...

Hao was a boy who wore a white opancho and baggy pants that were tight at the top and floppy at the bottom stars that went all around from the front center the the other side of his leg. He wore gloves that he wore from his family although he burned off the part that said "Asakura property Happy birthday Hao (heart)"his shoes were just boots black.

Hao had been walking around for the last words and actions from his family they day he ran out, He had never forgotten about that incident. While walking down the lonely path to find his true home of were he belonged 2 very drunk teenagers came out of nowhere board and needed something to do.

Teen 1: What's (hic) that thing?

Teen 2: What (hichic) thing?

Teen : That thing (hichichic) duuuuuuuddde that thing. That's you know walking.

Teen 2: You mean that thing that's walking down **our** path? (hichichichic)

Teen 1: yaa **our** path lets go show him some man..(hic)...ners

Hao was lost in thought to realize that he was being followed it had been his 3rd year away from home.

Teen 1: Hey! Punk! (hic)

Hao: hm?

Teen 2: Thing your on our (hichichichichic) turf (falls over)

Teen 1: pull yourself together dude we can drink some more sake and beer and wine all in one shot when we get back after we deal with this kid so don't back down on me dude.

Teen 2: (bhhhheeeeeeh hichichichichic) o... kay. Dude... for the alcohol.

Teen 1: that's the spirit!

Hao's just staring at them with a blank stare.

The 2 teens then grab a lead pipes (they always bring em with them). Hao just stands there realizing that they mean to harm him. Hao had not perfectly been able to control the spirit of fire yet maybe he should start to train it after or if I get our of this alive?

Teens then come charging at Hao with brute force Hao tried to dodge but he gets confused by which way they are going to move he get hit hard in the head and stomach.

Teen 2: whoa! Dude look.. look at all this this... blood!

Teen 1: Yaa. We sure showed him right. Those creatures should not be able to be allowed at night those ... disgusting creatures.

Hao weakly mutters a word and a giant ball of flame comes at the humans Hao then stands up holding with care his wounds. This is the first time he has been pushed this far besides what had happened with Yoh... and those ..humans.

Hao: spirit... of... fire

Teen 1 and 2: ahhhhhh! I'm on fire I don't want sake and alcohol I ... I just want to live dude!

Hao: Kill those worthless humans.

Teens: Noooo! Don't do It you back stabbing bastard!

Hao: Kill they have nothing to live for if they sully themselves with such disgusting substances.

Teens then try to run away but cannot see straight cause they were drunk and were now in the grip of the spirit of fire.

Teen 1: I love you dude.

Teen 2: I love you too dude.

Hao: ...

Teen 1: It's getting too hot AHHHH! HELP!

Teen 2 :... (already passed out from too much alcohol and heat.)

Stranger: Is someone out there! Hello!

Hao then looks at the person through the bushes and sees ... Keiko and Yoh.

Hao: stutters at seeing them in soo long

Keiko: Hello! Is anyone there?

Teenager: H..Hel..p ... m.. e

Keiko and Yoh then run out of the bushes and then see Hao controlling the spirit of fire which is holding the 2 drunken teenagers in its hand crushing them. Keiko was wearing her priestess robe and she had long black hair which is tied up in the back. Here hair went down to her middle back. Keiko's face had not changed at all it had just been as worried as she always was for her sons and her loving husband. Yoh was almost as tall as he was now but not yet he was wearing a pair of orange headphones a unbuttons shirt and some tight green pants. Mikihisa and the grandparents came to see what the silence was. Mikihisa had his face fuzzy like it had not been shaven for days he wore baggy pants and his kimono. His hair was in a ponytail as it had been when I had last seen him. Yohmei and Kino were the same as always wearing their kimono. Kino has gray hair that looked a lot liked Yoh's now and Yohmei's seem to have split at the top. Anna then came running out of the bushes with her blonde hair just a little shorter than her shoulders as she had liked it always she now wears a small black dress. Breaking Hao's daydream of seeing them in a while came a small and weary voice It was the humans.

Teen 1: H..Hel..llp... me...

Teen 2: (woke up) WHAT THE HELL LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK WHY CAN'T THERE BE ANY FUCKING NORMAL PEOPLE AROUN...

Hao: spirit of fire deliver the final judgment.

Flosh! They were live and well then all of a sudden all that was left of the humans was some small pack of ash.

Hao then jumped off of the spirit of fire facing his family that had rejected him so long ago. Although Yoh did not seem to know who he was... he must have been dull. Hao then was just staring at them blankly forgetting all of the pain of his wounds.

Keiko: h..h..Hao you're bleeding

Hao then touched himself on the part of him that had started to ache. When he removed his hand it was covered in blood.

Hao: Damn humans

All of the family had heard this remark from Hao even Yoh who took off his earphones and all of a sudden remembered everything about his brother from the sound of his voice.

Mikihisa:...

Keiko: Hao won't you come home with us? You need medical attention right away.

Hao: no.

Keiko: why? Don't you like us anymore?

Hao: you are not the problem your husband and parents are. They will never be able to accept me

After that he said he then walked off into the forest disappearing into the fog of the day.

Hao: spirit of fire

and with that he disappeared.

To be continued...

Author note:... tell me how you like?


	6. Hao's past

Chapter 6

author note: I have a very high fever right now so I'll update my story some more

Back at the house after the Hao encounter.

Keiko and everyone was standing around the ashes of the humans that Hao had killed that night. Those humans had turned into non-drunk ghosts. Mikihisa and keiko wore a sad expression on their faces now that they knew what had happened to Hao. Yoh, Anna and Tamao did not care but they were thinking about it inside their heads. The grandparents were sending the spirits to heaven.

Teen 1: You guys are allright.

Teen 2: Ya your okay for whatever your called.

Teen 1: shamans.

Teen 2: ya

Keiko: We once again are very sorry for our sons behavior he had no right to kill you two.

Mikihisa: Our son must be dealt with.

Teen 1: No no it was our bad he was just minding his own business he was just defending himself.

Keiko: Huh? It wasn't Hao's fault!

Kino: It is time.

A bright light flash over the 2 dead humans and they were gone.

Keiko: It... wasn't Hao's fault?

Mikihisa: Of course it was what are you blabbering about couldn't you hear them they said that Hao killed them.

Keiko: ohh.

Yoh: Mom you must hear what you only want to hear.

Keiko: ...

(Keiko's thoughts): I'm sure that Hao never meant for it to go that bad I'm sure of it.

Mean while Hao is re-wandering the forest.(Hao's point of view)

I was walking in the forest following the footprints of my old family back to their house and saw where I used to live. I then suddenly turned around and saw a shrine. I walked into the shrine. There at the top of the shrine it said "dedicated to the one Hao Asakura".

Hao: That's my name.

I then walked into the shrine and saw beautiful art and sculptures of a man. I feel like I know this man. I then saw a book and picked it up took off the seal and two red and blue things came out.

Red Thing: You will be destroyed for removing the seal.

Blue Thing:You will be destroyed for removing the seal.

Hao: huh?

Red thing: Blade dance!

Red thing: Ax!

Red and blue thing Roared at Hao with terrifying shrieks!

Hao snapped his fingers and called "Spirit of fire!

The giant red spirit came out and turned and whispered something into Hao's ear. Hao nodded to it. Hao then pulled out two talismans and threw them at the Things. The seals went inside their bodies and bowed to Hao. Hao then took the book and the Things opened up the book and made and different atmosphere and The spirit of fire moved over so that Hao could walk in but Hao was not moving.

Spirit of fire: Hao-sama that gate will increase your furyoku so much that you will be as strong as your ancestor Asakura Hao.

Hao: Okay will you be here when I return?

Spirit of fire: Yes Hao-sama.

Hao then walks in.

Inside the Book

Hao sees the man that was in statues and he calls himself my name he starts to talk.

Stranger known as Hao: Hao. I am you and you are me. You are my 2nd reinacartion. I believe that you have a brother known as Yoh. Yoh is the other half of me and you. You must take part in the shaman king tournament get followers. Win. Destroy all the filthy humans. You have personally seen to what humans do to others. They are disgusting. I can see the future and to how I do that you ask. I am part of the universe. I have mastered all 5 element and you have also. I can also learning the 5 elements I can see into the future as well a the past. The future with humans bring the world pain and hatred but without them it is pure and free of hatred you can feel it in your heart can't you? The lightness of no humans. I will unlock your hidden furyoku and you will make my dream of no humans. Get companions and make sure that they are strong and loyal otherwise if they double cross you show them your power with the spirit of fire to that doubter. Hao Also make sure that Yoh gets stronger so that you can kill him and get his soul otherwise you can never get the great spirit. Treat your companions with great trust and kindness. Do you understand this all?

Hao: Yes.

Hao 2: Here take all of my furyoku. As well as all the 5 elements. Do well Hao I hope you well. Also trick Yoh will hate you for killing a lot of people so just remember your mission and to increase Yoh's furyoku let him read this book. I will try my best to brainwash him.

Hao 1: Are you brainwashing me? No we are one Even if I tried I cannot brainwash you.

Just at that moment Hao overflows with a bright light of the originals power (original is the Hao Asakura stranger)

Hao then exits the portal with Almighty power.

Spirit of fire: So what did my previous master say to you Hao-sama?

Hao: I am his reincarnation and I am supposed to success his dream of no humans.

Spirit of Fire: and are you going to accomplish my master's dream?

Hao: yes, no matter what/.

Sprit of fire: I will be worth you always Hao.. sama.

To be continued...

Author note: whoa my head hurts I'll update very soon like tomorrow if I have time


	7. Meet the small head of fluff

Chapter 7

Opacho's story

Opacho was lying in bed waiting to die so he wont be yelled by his parents for breathing their air. Opacho was 7 years old and he had learned the value of life so fast. Opacho had nothing to live for.

Opacho's point of view

I was lying in my room waiting for someone like my parents to find me for they had a friend over and they told me to go and hid in a closet so they have no son. I was okay with that cause I hated those bastard visitors. Everything in my life has been nothing but pain. I sometimes wonder if my parents even love me anymore, yet even like me. My father was called Lopo and my mother Opaco.

Lopo: Opacho! Get you ass down here!

I then jumped off my bed and hopped down the stairs hoping they were going to not hurt me.

Opaco: Come here dear.

I walked over to where she told me to stand and saw a very tall scary man I wanted someone to hold me for that I was scared, but there was no one to hug me.

Strange tall guy: Hi. I am Bun dan.

Opacho: Hi (shiver)

Bun dan: haha your kinda cute.

Opacho: really?

Bun dan: for a loser with an afro

Opacho: oh.

Bun dan: hahaha

Lopo: Let's go we will be late come Opacho, Opaco,**Bun dan**.

They all left the house to go to the theater.

Meanwhile Hao is traveling in a city where he has no sense of direction so he thinks that the theater is where you order at a resturaunt.

Window to order tickets: what will you like sir?

Hao: I would like a ticket ti #4

Window man: that's is $15

Hao: here you go (he stole some money off his parents)

Window man: thank you sir enjoy.

Window man: next!

Opaco: We would Like to go to #4

Window man: That would be $15 each.

Opaco: here

Window man: Thank you

Window man: Next!

Inside the theater

Hao is walking around and sees the counter to where you order you food and drinks. He orders buys and goes into the #4 theater wondering to what he had said.

Hao: hmmm.

Opacho: Oww!

Opacho had hit his leg due to his small height and knocked over all of his family's drinks onto his nice clean while shirt and black pants.

Hao: I sorry.

Opacho: (sniff sniff)

Hao: Let me help you.

Opacho: I'm so sorry.

Hao: what it was my fault.

Opacho: No I was careless, I am small with a small brain no wonder my family does not like me!

Hao: don't say that...

Opacho: it's true They always make fun of me.

Hao: How old are you?

Opacho: seven. Why are you saying I look 3!

Hao: no no I'm impressed by the amount of furyoku inside of you I'm surprised your not ten years old.

Opacho: really!

Hao: ya It's not a lie.

Opacho: Laughs

Loco: Opacho!

Opacho: That's my dad he is really mean to me.

Hao: What about your mother?

Opacho: Her too and my parents friend Bun dan.

Hao: Hmm.

Opacho cleans himself up quickly while his parents are walking closer.

Hao then walks away.

Opacho thoughts "" "now the guy who actually liked me is gone why am I still alive? Really?

Loco: Opacho what the hell are you doing making a mess that goes out of your collage!

Opaco: Really Opacho Your quite pathetic.

Opacho looks down in shame.

Hao: Hey. Don't blame him it was my fault.

Opacho: Huh?

Loco: And who are you?

Opaco: We saw Opacho run right into your leg cause he was careless.

Hao: Here is your drinks and food. I was at fault for I was daydreaming in the middle of the hallway.

Opacho: Huh? "he was so concentrating on the movie theater it was all my fault now he is looking after me like I'm a little kid."

Loco: Thanks lets go Opacho.

Opacho then stands up and runs out of the movie theater with tears streaming down his face. The parents just stand there and then eventually walk in the movie. Hao then leaves the movie theater with his snacks in his Opancho's pocket on the inside.

Outside the movie theater

Opacho was running down the street he did not care what the people on the street thought of him when he was tripped by some strangers and was pulled into an alleyway.

Stranger 1: Look at the little kid who is crying

Stranger 2: he looks like there is no one coming

Stranger 3: lets kill em

Stranger 1: No one will come for him

Voice from the top of the building: You can't be sure of that

Opacho and the People look up to see Hao sitting at the edge of the building.

Hao: Spirit of fire(snaps his fingers)

Hao: grab the boy

The spirit of fire then caught me I was in its hands now there was no escape!

Hao: put the boy near me

Then the giant spirit gently put me beside of the man I met in the theater. I looked at him and he was looking at the humans down there. When he asked me a question.

Hao: Were those humans bothering you?

Opacho: Ye.. yes.

Hao: Spirit of fire deliver the final judgement.

The giant red spirit known as the spirit of fire then engulfed the humans into a flame that in mere seconds burned them into ash without the other humans seeing it.

Opacho: you killed them. "sniff does he care about me?"

Hao: You want to join me and my quest to become shaman king and eliminate all the humans?

Opacho: Yes!

Hao: then we will need to get you out of those human clothes.

Opacho: You know ... my parents are humans and Bun dan?

Hao: yes I know that

I then smiled at my new and good friend

Opacho: I think that they need to have the final judgement.

Hao: You think so? Heh. all right we'll wait for them to come out then you'll bring them to this alley thus they will die.

A couple hours later the parents come out.

Opacho then runs up

Opacho: Ma Pa Man! Come see this I found.

They all follow Opacho to the destination trap.

Hao: Yo!

Loco: What are you doing up here! Are you mad that our son was blamed!

Hao: actually No. I'm pissed off!

Opaco: Well it's not your son we can disiplene our son how we like.

Hao: Hm? What did you just say? Did you just suggest that a shaman is owned by pitiful humans like you?

Loco: What shaman! Opacho you must be kidding!

Hao: I'm not I am very powerful.

Hao: Spirit of fire (snaps fingers)

Opaco: What!

Loco: What the hell is that!

Hao: Get Opacho.

Opacho then is picked up delicately and places beside Hao.

Hao: Deliver the final judgement!

They are burned up into ash instantly

Hao: not even a scream.

Hao: Lets go home Opacho.

Opacho: yes ... Hao-sama

At the place where Hao lived (in a tent outside the woods)

Opacho: Do I get special clothes?

Hao: Yes you do.

Opacho: When!

Hao: Tomorrow mourning.

Opacho: good night:D

Hao: Night.

Next mourning Hao's point of view

Hao and Opacho day in town

Opacho and I were walking around with some ice cream no clothes that I liked and neither did Opacho so after 4-5 hours of shopping we went home with just one pair of small shorts that went of Opacho's thigh.

Hao: You tired?

Opacho: yes that was a long day.

Hao: why don't you try on your shorts?

Opacho: Okay:D

I then left the tent and remembered my brothers Opancho when he was really little.

Opacho: Done!

I re entered the tent. And saw him with his shirt on

Hao: Try to take off your shirt.

Opacho: Okay Hao-sama!

Hao: here it is.

Opacho????

Hao: take this it is a little smaller opancho but it should fit

Opacho then took it and put it on it then went to his knee.

Opacho: I love it :D

Hao: so do I it looks so cute:D

To be continued...

Author note: That was Opacho and Hao's story at age 13 and 7 next time it's going to be Yoh age 13 and all of Yohs friends (include Chocolove and Lizerg living at funbari) hope that you liked please R&R


	8. Yoh meets new friends part I

Author note: please read and review

Chapter 8

The mourning

A boy named Asakura Yoh lay in bed motionless for many hours. He did not move when he was called he did not move when his mother shool him he just did not move in the mornings of school days. The only person that can wake him up was Anna. And today was one of those days.

Yoh: zzzz

Keiko walks in and shakes Yoh.

Keiko: Oh Dear. Anna!

Anna then walks in and Keiko walks our leaving the two alone. Anna then hops onto Yoh's bed and shakes him until he flings out of his warm bed.

Yoh: Ahhh!

Anna: get up! Your going to be late for school!

Yoh: But Anna I wanna sleep!

Anna then was walking out of the room and turns around to face Yoh.

Anna: ...

Yoh????

Anna: do you want me to dress you!

Yoh: uhhh. Uhhhhhhh! No I'll be fine I'll get up! I'll get up!

Noon at school Anna's view

"Yoh and I always eat lunch together why is that jerk?" she thought.

Anna: He's late... He better have a good excuse for this though. Not like the last time where he fell asleep in PE.

I then see Yoh just down the Hall I sigh a sigh of relief that he is finally awake. I hate hurting my future husband (I can't spell fiancée)

Yoh: Yo! Anna!

Anna: Hi. What took you

I said in my usual ice tone of voice.

Yoh: i met some new friends and they are really nice i came to ask if I can sit with them... Oh and you can come too.

Anna: Fine Let's go.

At Yoh's friends table Yoh point of view.

I took Anna to the table of new friends that I had just met There was only 2 friends that i had met and they were called Lizerg and Chocolove.

Yoh: Anna meet Lizerg.

Yoh: Lizerg meet Anna

Yoh Anna meet Chocolove

Yoh: Chocolovve meet Anna.

Lizerg: Nice to meet you.

Chocolove: Nice to meet you.

Anna: Hi.

After Anna said hi there was a very long silence that made everyone even Anna a bit uncomfortable They my stomach came to save the day and rumbled.

Yoh: ohh! Anna and I will be right back with some food.

Lizerg and Chocolove: Okay I'll have a cheeseburger

Anna: I'll have a salad.

Yoh: Okay I'll be right back

(Anna's thoughts)

_What does Yoh think that he's doing making new friends. Can;t he remember the teenager incident? Wait he can't remember Hao so that means he can't remember the teenager Indecent. I mean ..._

Lizerg: Hello You don't have to be so shy?

_Ohh crap I'm with Yoh's friends I can't space out now!_

Anna: Hi there. So what do you guys like?

Chocolove I'm a comedian!

Everyone: ...

Anna: I see. And you?

Lizerg: I'm a douzer I hope to find the killer who killed my cat Spekles

_Is it just me or did everything get a little tense or something?_

Chocolove: Lizerg.. Don't go so serious all the time or you'll get wrinkles faster. Or should I say bastard heehee

Lizerg: .. I'm sorry Anna for this. And don't scare Anna with your bad joke rhyming faster with bastard Think about them before you say it!

Chocolove: whimper...

Yoh returned silently

Yoh: I'M BACK!

Everyone even Anna jumped back in her seat.

Lizerg: gahhhh!

Chocolove: AHHHH!

Anna: ...

Yoh: I got the lunches. You guys have fun.

Chocolve was currently breathing for his life to respond.

Lizerg: yes we had fun meeting her. I'm confused how are you two related you seem so different, to be cousins.

Yoh: Oh. Your right in a why we are not related.

Lizerg: Huh? How can I be sorta right?

Yoh: Shes my future bride

Chocolove and Lizerg just sit there with there mouths open and in shock that, that mean of a bitch is going to be his wife.

Yoh: She likes me and i like her so It's a good deal :D

Chocolove: Dude, Have you...?

Yoh: NO! An never think of it that way!

Lizerg: Ya! That is disgusting!

Chocolove: I was just kidding...

Whole moment of silence...

_How immature can these guys be.._

**BEEP**

Yoh: Ohh there goes the school bell It looks like we have to go to class you guys coming over after school?

Chocolove: Of course.

Lserg: We wouldn't think of betraying you.

Yoh: Okay! I'll meet you two after school in this cafe.

Yoh: oww!

Anna: What's wrong Yoh?

Anna and Chocolove and Lizerg came to see what the problem was that made Yoh nearly stumble.

Opacho: I'm so sorry are you hurt?

Yoh: no noo I'm fine... you just scared me popping there all of a sudden.

Lizerg: Who are you the student council is not familiar with new people?

Opacho: Oh no I'm not a new person

Chocolove: then what's a little shrimp like you zooming around in the halls for?

Opacho: I was trying to get to the other end of the choool without someone stepping on me or tripping over me and...

Anna: Well you got tripped on! So leave!

Yoh: Anna... that wasn't nice.

Opacho: Thats okay I've been made fun of way worse then that.

Yoh: You want to be our friend?

Opacho: sorry i doubt that we will ever meet again.

Yoh: O.. Okay! Thats alright.

Anna: Scram!

Opacho's eyes then went into a teary way and ran off.

Yoh: That was mean.

Chocolove: Ya and he was so cute like a lost chick looking for it's mother.

Yoh: Hahahahaha

Anna and everyone looked at Yoh for he actually laughed at Chocolove's jokes. Then they all went there separate ways to go to class.

After school In the Cafeteria

Yoh met up with all his friends Lizerg Anna Chocolove was already waiting for him.

When they saw him he was with 3 new friends that he must have met in class.

Yoh: Chocolove, Lizerg, Anna meet 2 new friends that are coming with us.

: Hi

: Hi

: ...(blush)

To be continued...

Author note: please review


	9. Yoh meets new friends part II

Chapter 9 : Yoh meets new friends part II

When all of Yoh's new friends had reached his house. Yoh's parents and grand-parents came out of the house to how their respect to the new visitors.

Chocolove: Wow! holy shit! how big is your house

He and Lizerg had their mouths open in looking at the giant temple place. Chocolove was wearing and Afro and some green pants from the school uniform. Also a white top. Lizerg wore the exact same thing except one button at the top of his collar was undone.

Yoh: Mom Dad this is Chocolove, Lizerg, Ren, HoroHoro and you know Tamao.

Friends all bowed respectably

Keiko: Well it's nice to meet you, I'll jet you go and play in the house I'll be outside if you need me.

Yoh: OK Lets go:D

All of Yoh's new friends were following close behind him as they enter the mansion.

Chocolove: Yoh?

You looks behind him: Ya

Chocolove: why does your house have so many rooms is it like a training hall for something? Also why is your parents and grandparents in Kimono's?

Yoh: Oh it's a tradition of ours, and the house we used to train hundreds of apprentices shaman.

Ren: You're a shaman!

Yoh: Ya I mean umm anou...

Horohoro: Don't worry bud we are shamans too.

Yoh: Really!

Lizerg: Ya we all are going to be getting our spirits this weekend in Tokyo.

Yoh: really that's where the guardian ghost that I want is!

Lizerg: really you should ask and come with us next time.

They in the end never did make it to the game room too busy talking about their shamanic abilities. Them Yoh, Horohoro Ren Chocolove Lizerg and Tamao.

Meanwhile in the yard Keiko Mikihisa were talking

They were in the flower beds planting flowers to do something other then pray with the other guys here in the house they could do nothing else.

Mikihisa: Keiko

Keiko then turns around to face her loving husband

Keiko: Yes?

Mikihisa: What do you think that Hao is doing right now and who do you think that was, that little dude in the hallways?

She had to think for a minute before answering any of these questions

Keiko responded: Maybe the little guy was lost and had to go through the halls cause he was late to get somewhere or had had to go to elementary class.

Mikihisa: Oh.

Yoh: That's not true he was a shaman I felt a lot of furyoku within his body.

All of Yoh's new friends was standing behind him so they now looked like a shaman gang

Keiko: maybe he was looking for someone then.

Mikihisa: Ana now the other think I asked you about Opancho's

(opancho's was their code word meaning Hao)

Keiko: i don't know about Opancho it is a mystery what it is doing I don't know anymore.

While they were talking Yoh was walking his friends back home it was polite

To be continued...

Author note: sorry it was so short **-.-" **Next time it will be longer please read and review


	10. The encounter

Chapter 10

Author note: Thank you so much for the reviews they make me able to write on:D

Chapter 10

They are still 13 years old, June Ryu and Foust in this are all 18, they are graduates

The end of year of their grade 7 Yoh, Anna, Tamao, Lyserg, Chocolove, Ren and Horo all was heading to grade 8 but first they have to have a parent teacher conference. All of them was waiting in the lobby for their parents. Yoh was waiting for Keiko. Tamao Mikihisa. Ren and June. Horo they found a substitute for him so he got Lysergs dad. Lyserg got his mom called Lyso. Chocolove got Ryu cause Ryu quit school and is training under them. He was a very good friend to Yoh. Anna got Foust since they had blonde hair.

Keiko: Yoooh!

Yoh: Mom!

Keiko: was walking with everyone of the parents cause she and Mikihisa had picked them up by walking to their house.

Mikihisa: Ready Tamao?

Tamao: ummm. **Blush** umm yep

Tamao always had thought of Mikihisa as her dad so she got real nervous around him.

Few hours later the Conferences had begun and Yoh and Keiko went in and out then soon everyone had gone and Yoh remembered his homework so he had to run up upstairs to get his bag.

Next 2 years Yoh and the gang was 15 and in grade 9-D. June and Ryu and Foust are 20 now.

Yoh was wearing green pants and a white T-shirt as everyone else but his was all unbuttoned. And Anna and Tamao wore skirts that went to halfway before the knee.

One day Keiko had to pick up Yoh from school from his detention as everyone else.

Yoh whispered: Sorry everyone I did not mean to fall down the stairs into the principle and pushing all of you guys ahead of me hehe.

Anna: shut up you Baka and look forward!

Yoh then sot his head forward to see the teacher standing in front of him with his finger pointed out of the room.

Yoh begged: But, but I was only saying sorry it won't happen again I promise!

teacher: Nope I have also seen you sleep in class a many times... get out.

Yoh then slowly walks out the class and slumps on the wall falling into a deeper sleep. When the detention bell rang he saw all his friends leave and he was stuck there.

Chocolove: We'll meet you down the stairs.

Yoh: Okay. I'll go through a speed detention

teacher: YOH!

Yoh: see ya soon Chocolove.

Chocolove: OK bye

All of Yoh's friends then ran down the stairs into the cafeteria of their school and saw Keiko sitting there waiting for them all playing cards.

Keiko: Are you all ready? To go home yet?

Lyserg: Yoh got caught sleeping again and so he will be just a few min.

Keiko: OK you want to play Da Him Min (it is spelled wrong sorry)

45 mins later.

Yoh came running down the stairs for he had tripped again and went he got to the bottom he felt something repelled against his body and fly away everyone saw it also a very small black thing popped out of nowhere and hit Yoh.

All of them go to stand yup and saw the little thing flopped on it's back all dizzy it was that same thing before

Yoh: that's the same person that I tripped on Mom! See he is real and is a shaman see!

Keiko: yes, i see is he okay?

Yoh: **gasp** a-are you all right!

Little one: Ya I think so.

Looks up and sees all the people

Little one: AH! I'm so sorry for the inconvenience of you nice people to having run into me again I'm sorry I'M sorry!

Yoh: It's all right I'm the one who should be apologizing what's your name?

Little one: My name is Opacho did I already tell you that? Ohh well

Keiko: so Opacho why are you wondering around the halls at this hour it's almost dinner time?

Opacho: well I was supposed to meet someone but last time when i went to eat them I got tripped on at lunch hour and now its dinner.

Keiko: Why don't you just wait for them o come?

Opacho: Oh No! That would e rude of me! I must not! But now that you mention my master you

Points at Yoh

Opacho continued: You ... You look like my master with a hair cut and with with headphones.

Yoh: me! Why me?

Ren getting impatient: COME ON you little pip squeak let us go home! I'm tired!

Opacho: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Mysterious Voice: Opacho you really should stop apologizing that much.

Opacho looks up

Opacho: Hao-sama you. you came for me!

Hao: Of course I would never let anyone hurt you.

Opacho Then stood up and ran to Hao-sama

Keiko: You... Your Hao?

She was staring at a man who wore green pants and a red over coat on them that made turn red he wore no Opancho he instead wore a short T-shirt that went to just his belt that had star onit. His pants also had stars that went all around. His eyes were black as darkness his hair went all the was to his beginning of the leg. His hair was Dark dark brown but since he was small it had darkened.

He was just staring blankly at her and all of Yoh's gang.

Hao: Ya, I'm Hao and who are you?

He said in a rather rude sharp tone.

Keiko: I'm Keiko

Yoh: I'm Yoh this is Horo, Ren. Foust, Ryu, Chocolove, Lyserg, Tamao and Anna It's nice to meet you

Hao: ya ya let's go Opacho

Opacho: YAA! Let;s go lets go!

Hao: Now we have to get you out of those hum,an clothes.

Opacho: Yes!

They left Leaving them in the school

Keiko: Yoh... I think that was your brother that was betrayed when you were little.

Yoh: WHAT!...

Meanwhile Hao and Opacho was walking home to their tent ready to begin their talk to see what shamans to recruit last time it was some people that had guitars and a really fat man and a skinny man to had beams shooting out of their hands Also a football player. Those are all the people that they have recruited over the past 2 years.

Opacho: the next people that I can smell is far away I believe that they are a gang and they are girls. They are willing pronely to learn the right ways as a shaman and I think that they hate humans, They also believe that they are humans they do not know that they have power as a shaman.

Hao: Really? That's interesting lets go

They grab their Opancho's and stand outside.

Hao: spirit of fire

snaps his fingers

gone

In some where that is rundown and old. There was Matilda in her haunted house that she lived in with her stupid grandmother that always picked her brother's side and not once hers. Her grandmother was called Kinoko and her brother Mad-line. The one thing that the whole family of that house liked was ghost they believed in.

Matilda was in her room

Matilda: Why.. Why me is that only able to see the ghost occupying my house.

AHHH!

Matilda even though she did not like her family ran downstairs to see what the problem was.

Kinoko: Ahh what are you ad who are you haw how did you appear out of no where! Ahhh!

Matilda: Is he a ghost?

Kinoko: No you idiot he is not a ghost look you can't see through him you numbskull!

Mad-line: Uh Umm who are you?

Hao was leaning on the doorway he had left Opacho at the front gates so nothing would happen to him.

Hao: I have to see someone.

Kinoko: Then your after her Matilda!

Hao: Ma-till-da?

Kinoko: yes, Matilda she is here and she says that she can see ghosts

Mad-line: Uhh actually Grand mother i have a confession I can see them too.

Kinoko: Really? Same.

Matilda: just stood in the other door way confused more than anyone else.

Hao: All right if any of you here can see ghosts prove it how many are in this room?

Kinoko: What that is a stupid question.

Mad-line: ya that is a stupid question!

Matilda was just walking away from this talk she was not noticed for her concurrence from the scream.

Hao called: You! The one that was in the door way come here also!

Matilda walked back into the room

Matilda: What?

Hao: all right now all of you fest up how many ghost are in this room?

Kinoko: Well that's easy one and that's you so get out!

Hao: Ehhh. No wrong.

Hao: next1

Mad-line Closed his eyes and re opened them: I think there is 5 in this room.

Hao: Ehhh. No Wrong next.

Matilda sighed at the stupid question and replied: 10! there is 10 ghosts in this room.

Hao: Ehhh.

Matilda looked up to see that the man wronged her

Hao: your right!

Matilda: see i told you now please leave.

Hao: No my name is Hao and you 2 are not shamans are you

Kinoko and mad-line both shook their heads.

Hao: Then burst into hundreds of flames and reappeared in front of Matilda grabbed her and went back to the doorway.

Hao: I hate humans.

Matilda then watched as her only family burst into flames and was running everywhere but only them remained on fire none of the house was on fire only them. Then then eventually Hao turned up the heat and they disintegrated into ash.

Hao: shall we go?

Matilda: o Okay.

Hao: My name is Hao and I take it that your name is Matilda. Right?

Matilda: ya that's right.

Hao: great.

Hao: I'll teach you to be one of the strongest shaman and you will follow me into the tournament and we then with more comrade will destroy all of humans you like?

Matilda need no thinking she liked this man called Hao right away

matilda: yes I will help you till the very end.

Hao then brought her back to the camp opacho and the others had set up a new tent just from her and he then finished

Hao: Marion Your up next.

To be continued really soon

Author note: I dont know if that was shot or long please R&R


	11. The depressed witch

Chapter 11

Hao and the other men was setting up the tents (2) while Opacho and Matilda got to know each other.

Opacho: So.

Matilda: So... What?

Opacho: Were you hurt at home also?

Matilda replied: No so much hurt but like living in a torture of hell

Opacho: Don't worry you soon won't be the only girl here.

Matilda: What? Your not a girl?

Opacho: Nope sorry.

They both shut up and watched the big men put up the remaining tents (so they did not need a lot of money for hotels)

the last tent that the men set up fell and the worst part of that was Hao was standing watching them try and put it up.

Hao: sigh

Fat man: Sorry Hao-sama

Hao: here

He then alone set up another tent by himself. That his workers could not.

Hao was wearing his working clothes which consisted as his shorts and nothing more.

Opacho: Well done Hao-sama!

Matilda: Ya well done.

She said in a slightly depressed voice.

Hao: Why so depressed Matilda?

Matilda: Oh it's just that well I dont have any family anymore.

Everyone now stopped on what there doing and gave her a concerned look.

Hao then strutted up to her and took her hand and then burst into flames

Opacho: YA! Now she is going to learn the tomb also!

He said waving his little hands in the air so cutely That made all the other guys blush at his cuteness

Hao had taken her to the tom which he gave her just enough furyoku to be part of his crew. Then they burst into flames again.

Matilda: What's up ... Nani! wait this is my house!

Hao: yes, I believe that there is a pumpkin called jack here that you care for but he was just a pumpkin

Matilda: heh ya that was back then here I'll show you.

Matilda then runs to her old room and grabs the pumpkin that had bones of a little kid that she found and cleaned. It also had a cape and she called it Jack.

Hao: Now can you focus your furyoku into that doll?

Matilda: What?

Hao: O wait I don't want to teach this over and over so you can wait so grab that doll and show me to the kitchen.

Matilda:Okay...

Then they shortly arrived in the kitchen Hao then reached into the drawer and pulled out 2 butchers knifes that were very sharp.

Hao: these will do nicely lets go.

Matilda: Yes

Hao then stopped in his tracks as he remembered something important. Matilda unfortunately was unable to stop so suddenly and bumped into Hao.

Matilda: What gives Hao-San?

Hao: Matilda.

Matilda: yes?

Hao: Matilda does not role of the tongue that well.

Matilda: huh?

Hao: from this day forward you are now known as Maddy!

Maddy: What?

Hao starts to laugh insanely and kinda creep Maddy out making her back away slowly.

Meanwhile a girl named Marion was sitting at the window in her Goth dress looking into the distance of the lonely sky. She was currently living with her 2 sisters and her dad but she had no mom. Her sisters names were Kinda and Drystra her fathers name was Drake. Her sisters and dad all liked to wear bright colors and she liked black. They had little in common and her whole family was of shamans but her.

Drake: Marion come eat dinner with us! That is a n order!

Marion: not hungry

she said simply

Kinda was 18 and Drystra was 21

Kinda: com on sis we need you your 13 now come play some cards and eat dinner like a family like you used too before mom died.

Drystra: ya you've been so shallow since mom died.

Drake: You Will!

They all walked out of her room. She got up and locked the door so they could not get in but the last time she locked herself in was when her mom just died and Drake had used spirit control and blew up her door. All that she had that respected her was this doll called Chuck.

Marion said to Chuck: It is going to be a long night.

She then slept the night away sometime in the middle of the night her father then pounded on the door she woke up from the pounding of the door she was going to get up and unlock the door but, she hen heard

Drake: spirit form! Deanniner into the blade.

The door then blast open and her father and 2 sisters walked in the see Marion sleeping. She was pretending to sleep so she pretended to wake.

Marion: hmmmm? Ahhh? What happened to my door!

Drake: you were not answering the door so I had to.

They all turned to leave but a blanket offlames appeared in the doorway Marion was curious to what that was so she got up with her doll Chuck.

Marion:...

Drystra: Who are you

she went into spirit form now also like Drake was already then her last sister went spirit form.

Hao: What? Are you doing?

Drystra: we are a family of shamans and you are an intruder.

Hao: Well this does not concern you. It concerns you Marion.

Marion: Me what would you want I'm no shaman.

Hao: That's the point I'm going to show yo the ways of a shaman whether you like it or not.

Marion: You can't force me to do whatever you want hot guy!

Hao: huh? Hot guy? Oh well time to learn the tomb of the shaman.

He then burst into flames and reappeared next to Marion then disappeared.

Drystra: He will be back look Marion dropped her doll.

Marion and Hao were inside a cave.

Marion: What the hell. Why are we inside a cave!

Hao: to do this.

Marion felt his warm skin come closer to her pale skin and they we distance apart sure the height distance was huge. There was an major age difference. He was a 15 year old and she was only 13 there was a 2 year difference. She then felt his hand o onto her head and she felt full of this awkward stuff. He then backed away.

Hao: There you now have furyoku.

Marion: What?

Hao: you are a shaman.

Marion: T-t-thank y-you for this furyoku.

Hao: No problem. Now let me ask you a serious question do you like or hate you parents. And your sisters?

Marion: They are not my true parents and yes they annoy me to hell.

Hao: haha well then can I kill them so I can have you.

Hao:... sorry that came out wrong

Marion was blushing furyocity.

Marion: No I will not join you, if you kill then they deserve to live.

Hao: awww.

Hao: Well then do you have an item that you personally like?

Marion: YES! I do!

Hao: Lets go get it where is it?

Marion in my house but please don't hurt anyone.

Hao and her then burst into flames and re-appeared at her house well right where they had left the exact spot.(the doorway)

When they returned the parents had there spirits off and Marion got out of the way grabbing Chuck.

Hao: Oh it's that doll well hurry or else the parents.

Marion: Fine fine.

She then ran back to Hao and they burst into flames again.

They returned to Hao's camp

Hao then walked away then he saw Maddy sitting there all depressed.

Hao: M-A-D-D-Y

he called in a playful tone.

Maddy: Hum?

Hao: I brought someone here to play with you. She is younger than you ever though your 13 and is 13 but she is born in November and you October.

Hao: Marion! Come her

The new girl came and she looked at the depressed girl and immediately liked her.

Hao then seeing there happiness and turned around to go get the last one.

Maddy: Where are you going now Hao-San?

Hao: I am going to get you another girlfriend of your.

Opacho then hopped into the area and Hao saw that he had a broken nose.

Hao: Opacho! what the hell happened!

Opacho fell over right in front of the girls. And lifted his head just enough to be header.

Opacho: We are currently fighting off some humans at the front gate. Well they looked human but they are really strong but they are not the right people to join your crew.

Hao started to run to the gate in his funky pants with no shirt with Marion and Maddy followed.

Marion: DAD SISTERS!

Drake: We will not let you be kidnapped!

He said as shoving off another one of Hao's crew. With his spirit Deanniner

Hao whispered so only Marion could hear: They annoy you don't they?

Marion: h-How did you know!

Hao: your expression says it all. Back than you were to modest to say you wanted them to die.

Maddy: She still has family.

Marion: I want them dead but well they might hear me.

Hao: that's all right We will never let you leave here you are part of our crew now say whetre you want them to live or die.

Marion: Kill them!

Hao: Alright.

Marion and Maddy went running to the front row to see what Hao was going to do.

Drake: I'll kill you! Raising his blade.

Drystra:Realize our sister!

Kinda: You are our sister and only sister we love you!

Marion was holding Chuck close to her she was scared.

Maddy was holding Opacho for he was all broken and bruised.

Hao: Pick Marion now! I'm getting impatient.

Marion: I don't love you anymore! And you never loved me. Kill them please kill them Hao!

The unfortunate thing of this was that they were close to the Asakura forest where Yoh must live at the other side the only problem is that when he was about to make a move he saw something move through the bushes. Even Hao's enemy at this point was curious and stopped attacking.

Yoh and his friends came out all dirty.

Yoh: ahaha I'm sorry were you guy doing something Important and have you seen my mom?

Ren: Yoh! We are not looking for your mom we are looking for a way out to the monument hill!

Yoh: Oh ya that's right.

All of Hao's men and enemies look at Yoh with dullness. There was a long moment of silence.

Keiko: YOH!

There was a woman in a kimono running to her son and hugged him and steered him to the right She then noticed what Yoh had stopped for it was a shaman fight.

Keiko: A shaman fight?

Yoh: Lets go mom I want to get my spirit now! I want Admidamaru is waiting for me!.

When they left with some awkward stares the fight continued.

Kinda:Fine if you wont give her back Ill fight till the end1

Hao: unfortunately this is the end!

Kinda: huh?

Hao snapped his fingers and a giant red spirit came out and Hao was standing on it.

Marion and Maddy were shocked at this power of Hao's everyone was except Opacho he knew his master's power.

Opacho: yaa! Go Hao-sama! Yaaaaa! You can do it!

The little one was standing on the ground now waving his arms oh so cutely at Hao.

Hao then focused on the enemy and the were glowing with furyoku and They all made a medium sized spirit with many bodyparts from their spirits.

Hao: Your so small.

They all attacked Hao at full force making him barley flinch.

Hao: spirit of fire devour them.

The giant red spirit took on of its hands shook off the shaman and eat the spirit.

Hao: Burn them to hell.

They shaman then in a mere second blew into a pile of ash.

Marion hung her head high that she had joined someone who had finally liked her for who she was.

During the sunrise Hao was testing his men if they cans et up a tent yet. They failed it collapsed a forth time. Hao lowered his head in shame walked over to them and set it up in a mere second.

Maddy and Marion was talking about there dolls on a nearby hill with Opacho. After they finished talking about their dolls they asked Opacho who as going to be the last person and he replied a long tall blue haired punk ass girl. They looked at each other in amazement. Then they looked and fell over at the sight of seeing Hao and one of his henchmen that has lego power and gave his black boots some red lego to it which made it really awesome also some lego on his gloves with Hao engraved on them the lego was on the knuckle. Also on his funky pants he now had lego on the hips. Marion and Maddy now thought together without Opacho sensing their feelings that Hao was hot and cute.

To be continued...

Author note:Wow such a long chapter


	12. The blue hair

Chapter 12:the blue haired witch.

Author note: sorry i couldn't update i was busy

Chapter 12.;

Thoughts are in Italic

Hao: Maddy you and Marion get your dolls ready for when i get back from getting the final female for your team.

Hao starts to walk away to go collect her

Marion: What do you want us to do Hao-kun?

Hao: Just wait there I wont be too long

both girls : Okay!

Meanwhile (midnight) a beautiful long blue haired woman has a short shorts on and a tube top on with and store apron on for a grocery store.

Store owner: Kanna!

Kanna: yes? What did i do now?

Store: look at those isles all you did was sweep them but look at the dust under the racks and look at the smoke in the air! So what are you going to do about it!

Kanna: I dunno call someone that can do the job?

The store owner went redder in the face more then a red balloon and started to yell

Store owner: I'll tell you what! you are going to get down on your hands and knees and lick the floors clean and quit smoking!

He them stomped away and all you could hear in the store is a big slam. Of the bosses door.

Kanna then left the room and got another pack of cigarettes and smoked while grabbing the smaller dust pan and going on her hand and knees to clean the isles.

(1:30 in the mourning)

Kanna: _Man now that I'm finally done this maybe he will let me finally go home **sigh** man i really gotta quit smoking and quit this job for something bigger and better._

She then left the room to go put all her cleaning supplies and apron for the night when the store manager came out to Kanna and stared down at her when she was getting another pack of cig's for the road home on her motorcycle.

Store guy: Kanna!

She dropped the cig's and looked up at him startled

Kanna: Y-yes?

Store: you have a shift till 2:am not 1:45am! Trying to slack off I see well then no payment for this and next week! Oh and please lock up the store I'm tired so I'm leaving

The store guy leaves the store grumbling to himself for hiring her.

At the base camp of Hao he gives a farewell to his team while he goes to get another member of the girl gang. He then turns into a fiery flames and disappears. He then reappears in front of the grocery store and then stands still for then old human almost saw him if it weren't for his bad mood. _Man that was close calls it I almost got caught teleporting stupid humans _The man just keeps on walking down the street kind of wobbly _I wonder if he is drunk man if he was will he ever go up in flames boy I would like to see that but duty calls and I will just have to remember him_.I then continue into the store cooly and sense that she should be in here some where. I look around and see such clean floors.

: Can i help you?

_OH shit! I must have been day dreaming again now where did that voice come from? Wait that was a female voice!_

Hao: huh?

_I finally saw her the final member of the girl gang. A tall blue haired woman that has clothes are are 2 sizes too small and black boots wow she is going ot be a fine member._

: Hello?

Hao: Wha? Oh yes. What is your name you..

Kanna: Wha I have a name tag right here what? Oh right I don't have my uniform My name is Kanna.  
I walk closer to Kanna. I stop right in front of her and whisper something in her ear.

Hao: How would you l;like to join me in a quest to eliminate all humans and you become a shaman. For I sense some furuoku or mana within you.

Kanna pov

Kanna's thoughts _Oh.My.God If he hitting on me! No way. In Hell. Man I need a cigarette. And what's this Mana thing that this ... this guy is talking about._

Hao: Umm Kanna? Its been 3mins.

_Oh crap that's right he is waiting for an answer lets think hmm Ahh! The man is walking away no wit he is just looking in the isles._

Kanna: Is my store owner a human?

Hao: what?

Kanna: When you went in you saw him he is short and fat and walks like he is drunk all the time? You must have seen him right?

Hao: Uhh ya the drunk guy ya I saw him.

Kanna: The guy will return at .. Oh crap half and hour he is just went to get some beer and party down in his room he will be back any moment!

Hao: Hi. My name is Hao.

He stretched out his hand that had beautiful black leather like my boots and on the knuckle it had lego which said "Hao". It was just too perfect so I took the hand and replayed.

Kanna: You have a deal.

Hao: Great lets go right now.

Kanna: What!

He was pulling me out of the store and in the streets.

Kanna: What about my motorcycle and what about my job! Also what about that ...

He had turned at me and looked at me straight in the eye under a lamp post.

Hao: What about that what?

He put on a smirk that looked totally evil.

Kanna: Filthy Human.

He just looked at me once more more to say glanced and all he said to me was..

Hao: I will take care of everything For now I shall take you back to camp and settle you with the other 2 girls.

Kanna: Okay.

Hao: Spirit of Fire!

Kanna: What?

Then we both blew up in a burst of flames.

Marion: When is Hao Hao coming back its so early in the morning.

Maddy: Don't worry he'll be back

Marion looked at me for that I was playing with my jack then she looked at the doll she had and it was Chuck.

Marion: Maddy do you think that your nickname is well.. too long to say at once?

Maddy: Well yay but don't tell Hao-kun

Something then struck us there was a giant flame of light that shone in our eyes it was Hao-kun!

Kanna: Whoa

Hao: This is your new home

Maddy: Hao-kun I think that my name is too long I mean "Maddy" its way too long I think...

Hao: haha You are right that name was cute but I thought of something cuter for you and Marion both.

Marion: Me also!

Hao: Yes.

Kanna: So Hao what are there new name?

She was now curious

Hao: Maddy your new spectacular name is Macchi and Marion your new name is Mari!

They both looked shocked

Macchi: I love this new name Hao-sama!

Mari: Mari likes this new name Mari.

Kanna: Umm Hao...

Macchi and Mari:ahem sama

Kanna: O-kay Hao-sama I think my name is short enough but still what about my stuff?

Hao: Relax your stuff is on its way I am getting it now...

Hao: Bye

**poof**

Macchi, Mari and Now Kanna was left there dumb struck when it hit

Kanna: Our gang name is going to be HANAUGUMI!

To be continued...


	13. A House to ashes

Author note: i shall update faster of I have found an ending

Back at yoh's house

Keiko and everyone was sitting at the dinner table waiting for Tamao to serve it. Keiko and mikihisa were in robes. Yoh has his green tight pants and unbuttoned white shirt on. And everyone had what they usually wear.

Tamao: dinner is served!

Everyone then got up and went to the table after an awkward moment of silence Yoh decided to bring in a little conversation.

Yoh: I can't believe that that was my brother.

Ren: Well believe it Yoh that was him.

Horo: He has long hair it sorta looked like well a girl. Kinda like Lyserg.

Yoh: Where is Lyserg?

Ryu: He went home with Lyso.

Yoh: oh

awkward silence

Keiko: Ohh! I just remembered! Yoh do you know what tomorrow is?

Yoh: Friday?

Keiko: No

Ren: Wednesday?

Keiko: Yes but no

Mikihisa walks into the room from the ceiling

Mikihisa: Timetogocollectyourspiritsfromtokyoandstarttopreparedfortheshamantitle

Keiko: Yes!

Ren: That's tomorrow!

Horo: Whoa sweet! Im going to go and get an nature spirit!

Yoh's thoughts: Oni-kun has a spirit I wonder what it is.

Knock! Knock!

Mikihisa: I wonder who that is at this time of night?

Yoh: I'll get it

I walk over to get the door and I open to find Lyserg with his sleeping bag and everything that is precious to him. I then looked up to his face and saw that he was crying.

Yoh: What's wrong Lyserg?

Lyserg fell over into my arms. I picked him up and brought him over to the table.

Few hours later

Lyserg: huhmmmmm? What? What is going on?

Keiko: Its okay your safe.

Ryu: why do you have your blanky and everything that is precious to you is slightly burned?

Lyserg: I went out to go practice my dowsing skills and caught Morphine's key. Now I have my guardian Ghost...

Yoh: WAIT WAIT!

Everyone looks up at him question marks forming above all there heads.

Yoh: You have a drug as a guardian ghost!

Lyserg: No.

Yoh?? what?

Lyserg: Its a fairy see its a little pink fairy

Morphine comes out.

Yoh: Okay then continue on with your story(sob) (Ren had hit him on the head for his stupidity)

Lyserg: Well anyway what happened was ...

Lyserg flash back

Lyserg pov

_"Yes! I finally mastered my dowsing skills and freed Morphine and now I have my guardian ghost!" continues to run home to show my parents."I can't wait (huff huff) Yoh and the others are going to be soo jealous that i got it first! Now when I'm board I have someone to play with and i can get strong!" I continued to run. All I had to do now was to turn the corner and then i would see the mansion. _

_I ran inside when almost through the door an explosion occurred i was so scared my whole house was in flames!. I ran down into the burning door and I saw 1 man and 3 girls the girls were in my way i got a look at then clearly and and they spoke to me but the man did not. Through the flames I saw I saw. "AhHHH! Let go of my MA AND PA! LET GO YOU MONSTER!" The girls did not take kindly to what I had said to their 'master' The blond said something strange, "Ohhhh Mari does not like boring people who insult master" I took from what the blond had said that her name was Mari. Then and Orange or red head spoke,_

Yoh: Wait Lyserg. Was it an Orange or and Red

Lyserg: Well I was in a sea of flames so I guess it was a red head. Anyway.

_"your going to die! For insulting out savior! LETS GO JACK!" Then a tall thin one that had blue hair spoke, "Macchi! Its time to go!" Then they all laughed at me and disappeared in a flash! Just like that the master had a long opancho(note opanchoponcho) on and he was pitch dark from his aura. I could not even see his eyes and in his hand was the through of my mother! And his foot was... was standing on...on my father they both were not moving. "Ma... Pa... are... are...dead." I felt a shear tear run down my face. Then the man dropped my mother and disappeared in a burst of flames. I was standing in shock while firemen had pulled me out of there and put out the house of flames to the house of ashes. When the firemen had left i went through the house and pulled out anything in he mansion that was not burnt. I then headed to somewhere were I would be safe and that was here._

End of flash back

Yoh: Whoa

Keiko: You may live here and go with us to the place to get our guardian ghosts tomorrow

Mikihisa: You are now part of the family ...

everyone froze even Lyserg was scared stiff everyone thought Lyserg Asakura

Mikihisa: Butnotliterlally! Just a place to live

Everyone then had a sigh of relief and went off to bed. For tomorrow was going to be a big day.

To be continued


	14. Trip to Tokyo Part 1

Chapter 14: collecting the ghosts

Yoh pov

The next mourning was going to be tough one getting out of bed being ready to go at 6am everyone yelling at me everyone in the car so Foust (got his drivers license Mikihisa and Keiko were to busy to try for it) went to go and drive us.

Yoh: Yawn

Manta: Yoh. ... Yoh!... YOH!

I jumped up startled and saw Manta.

Yoh: What's up Manta?

Manta: Anna and everyone sent me since I was walking by. They are all in the car and ready when about the take off. Your mom remembered they forgot you so you better get an move on!

Yoh: My own mother forgot me? Whoa.

Manta: YOH!

I jumped out of bed put on my favorite fresh pair of green jeans and my unbuttoned white shirt and headed out of the door. With Manta at my heels.

Yoh: Are ya coming with us?

Manta: No I have to go to school you should too but then again all that you would do is sleep in class.

I looked down at my small human friend and I and he started to laugh. I then started to run seeing Foust's car.

Yoh: Bye Manta!

Manta: Bye Yoh!

I looked at Fousts car and realized that it was a pink mini van. When I got into it I realized something PINK! Small!

When I was trying to get in we were so squished cause it was an 7 seats and we were 11!

(Tamao, Anna, Yoh, Mikihisa, Keiko, Foust, Ryu, Lyserg, Choco, Ren, Horo)

I had to go in the back with everyone else. The front driving seat was Foust then in the second seat sat Anna then the 2 seats in the middle is Tamao and Keiko. Then all the boys and Mikihisa sat in the back which was supposed to be a 3 seats sat everyone else. We had start the trip to Tokyo when I realized That Foust a manly man was driving a little pink van I had to ask but I was scared of the repley I had to ask.

Yoh: Foust--

Horo: Dude! Why do you have a pink little van!

I had been saved I felt relieved.

Foust: Well It was not my choice

Keiko: How do you mean Foust?

Foust: Eliza chose it.

Yoh: You mean that you have your guardian ghost!

Foust: Yes.

Mikihisa: For how long?

Foust: Since I started Numercracy.

Yoh: Numer what?

Anna: its raising the dead honey.

Yoh: Oh.

Foust: Now I am with my Eliza forever I have her bones that I can make move and Anna was kind enough to raise her from death and now she is my beloved guardian ghost/wife.

Yoh: 0.o

moment of silence

Foust: We are here.

To be continued...

Author note: sorry for such the short chapter and thank you for the reviews! The more reviews the more I update

Please Read and Review!


	15. Admidamaru the Tokyo ghost

Author note: Thank you for the review keep on reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king

Yoh pov

Foust: we are here

Yoh: In Tokyo!

Foust: Yes Yoh-kun

Keiko: Foust can you park somewhere near that hill that is where we are going to camp out for a couple of nights so everyone can get their ghosts.

Foust: Yes miss Keiko

Everyone and I got out of the car into the graveyard and man. It was huge!

Yoh: So we have to go and...?

Anna: Talk to all the ghosts and find out which ones are willing to go with you to become shaman king.

Yoh: okay!

Everyone split up and all the ghosts that I talked to are all so strong and persuading to choose them. But then I met this awesome one he was a samurai! It was awesome! Anna was plowing through all the ghosts and following me everywhere!

Anna: Yoh have you found one yet?

Yoh: Ya now all I have to do is recruit him!

Anna: Good Yoh Honey I will be waiting for you near the car.

Yoh: Okay.

Whoa wait! Did she just call me honey She's not a bee! And last time i checked I was not one either or am I! Argg! Focus on the spirit focus on the spirit!

Yoh: Hi there!

...: Who are you?

Yoh: my name is Yoh Asakura! Who are you?

Admidamaru: My name is Admidamaru Why are you talking to me?

Yoh: Cause you are going to be my guardian Ghost! HEHE(Pretty Yoh evil snicker)

Admidamaru: --

Admidamaru: I am sorry but I decline I could never serve and worthless Asakura! I have killed many for your kind and it was all useless!

Yoh: My kind? How old are you?

Admidamaru: I am 28.

Yoh: No your not your a Samurai!

Admidamaru: Fine I am 628.

Yoh: that's bett.. wait 628! Six hundred and twenty eight! Whoa! Don't break a hip.

Admidamaru: I'm dead remember --

Yoh:That's right Amida. So why are you sitting in this spot?

Admida: cause I'm waiting for some... DON"T ABREVIATE MY NAME!

Yoh: Heehee

Admida: you are not much or an Asakura are you?

Yoh: What?

Admida: You are not mean and distant like the ones that I worked for.

Yoh: Who are the ones that you worked for?

Admida: I shall tell you later but for now I shall BECOME YOUR GUARDIAN GHOST!

Yoh: What! Really!

Admida: Really.

Yoh: Sweet! Lets go see Anna and mom and dad I have so much to show you to!

Admida: Well wherever it will be I shall be by your side.

Admida thought:_ Excellent this idiot that is called Yoh is surely that bastard Hao!_ _Hao who tortured me to death on this hill! Cause of a misunderstanding! I will try and act all friendly but then again MUHAHAHA!  
_Yoh: This is Anna, Mm, Dad, Tamao and so on...

Admida: Nice to meet you all

bow

Amida: I am Admidamaru.

Yoh: But its too long so you can just call him Admida!

Anna: Cool Nice to meet you Admida.

Keiko bow

Mikihisa bow

Everyone: Nice to meet you.

Yoh' thoughts: _ Excellent now everyone likes Admida! He is going to become one of my very best friends even though he killed in his past he is going to be my friend!_

Admida's thought's: _I will play his little friend for a bit but then when is not noticing I will make sure that he suffers!_

To be continued:...

Author note: Aww crap I made Adamidamaru seem so evil! So I changed his past with Monosuke a bit I didn't mean it it just was soo close to the show sooo here is the plot twist! Muhahahahahaha! Everything will be a surprise from now on!

Flame if you wish it will only affect my updates nice review equals Almost Immediate update

Thank you for for the reviews! Keep them coming!


	16. The agreement

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: forgot to put it on my first chapter I don't own it.

Author note: sorry for the non instant chapter I was not aware that people reviewed --"

anyway on with it.

Hao pov italic Hao thoughts

I went to go get Kanna's stuff and which was on an air polluter motorcycle.

Hao: Aha. A motorcycle is not allowed on my team so I will... just take the stuff inside (maniac laughter) Ahem huh? There are nights armor? And a purse and nothing else!

_Then it struck me the girls can go shopping! Then they can raise all their spirits but first I have to teach them how to use their mana._

He then disappeared in a big

**Poof!**

I then reappeared in the camp with a purse in my hand and my Spirit of fire carrying the knight armor. I then noticed that from where I was standing they were gone!

Hao: Spirit of fire 'Stay'

I then headed went all around the comp to where all the tents were placed all my henchmen/friends were asleep.

Hao: maybe they went to bed also.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw them in the kitchen (designated area for food with a fridge which ran on ice power from the element ice that I provided and a picnic ground that they were sitting at with sandwiches in their hands)

Mari: H-Hao-sama!

Macchi: I'm sorry we were not there to greet you...

Kanna: We are having a midnight night what's wrong...?

Hao: Nothing is wrong Kanna your stuff you want it?

Kanna: yes I do... Why? Can't ya find it?

_She does not even know I have it?_

Hao: I have it right here

I threw her the purse.

Kanna: What? Where is my motorcycle and Armor?

Hao: Motorcycle I melted it-

Kanna: YOU WHAT!

Hao: It is a polluter but you knights armor is in you are Mari/Macchi's tent

Kanna: My motorcycle...

Macchi: Kanna-chan you should be grateful for Hao-sama getting your stuff for you, you know.

Kanna: Do you know how much that cost me!

Mari: Kanna-san should watch what Kanna says in front of Hao-sama.

_She actually likes it but it is a polluter? Ahh well I need her trust So I should tell her and get it for her._

Hao: Sigh If you want it that bad I can get you an even better one...

I took a look at the blue haired female and its like she went to heaven in her human uniform.

Kanna: What? Where would Guys that live in tents get a motorcycle! I bet you have no money! NONE!

Macchi: Hao-sama.. we have no money?

Mari: Mari likes to shop but with no money Mari can't shop.

_I felt myself twitch a bit it looks like it is going to be a long night to make them_ _happy._

Hao: Finish you sandwiches clean up the mess then meet me at my tent. Okay? Okay.

I then disappeared in a burst of flames to the front on my tent.

Kanna pov

Kanna: Lets go.

Mari: Mari has to clean up cause Mari finished sandwich did Kanna finish sandwich?

_Mari was one of my best friends that I ahd met hear so far with Macchi I can't lose them. I have to follow this Hao guy since he saved my soul from that store and all I am so disrespectful..._

Macchi: I am done and Mari when did you start speaking 3rd person?

Mari: Mari just feels like it.

Kanna: Mari I like your 3rd person speech I bet that Hao you like it also.

Macchi: Sama! Sama! Sama!

Kanna: I will learn anyway us hanaugumi had better finish and hurry over to Hao-san's tent!

Macchi: Getting better.

Kanna: haha

We had finished cleaning up and went to go see Hao in his tent.

Back to Hao pov

I when I had entered my tent I saw that the Sof in spirit ball mode (a small cute flame with eyes) was in there and had dropped the armor in my tent --"

Hao: Spirit of fire I told you to 'stay'!

Spirit of fire: **sweat drop** "it was heavy" (in quotes it is what Hao hears others hear gibberish)

Hao: Fine... but no souls for a week!

Spirit of fire started to whine

Then I turned away from the Sof and saw the girls figures approaching my tent.

Hao: Fine that is a bit to harsh so I will let it slide.

Sof: "yaaa! Thank you Hao-dono!)

The spirit of fire then started to act all mean and distant the second that the girls opened my tent and entered I patted the side of the bed which meant sit.

Mari sat on the left Macchi on the right and Kanna in the middle. It was an awkward silence till I decided to break the silence while I was closing the tent with the Sof following my every move.

Hao: Soo you girls was saying something when you were eating lunch I can't remember.

I saw through the corner of my eye the girls breath hopefully that I had forgotten the argument.

Kanna: You was saying something about getting me a new Motorcycle. You had no right to us hanaugumi to destroy that i was going to take the girls to the mall to get some new clothes.

When she had finished her statement I looked at the girls clothes Mari was wearing a small t-shirt that was growing mold with a long black skirt. Macchi was wearing a small tube top that was very loose and the back was broken so she had to put duck tape on it she was wearing some long shorts. Kanna was still wearing her human work clothes that fit fine but really ugly.

Hao: Shopping I wonder how you are going to do that with no money and you say that you want a motorcycle? Right?

Kanna: That is correct.

Hao: What if I say yes to all these things and get you some money and a top of the line motorcycle will you try your hardest to do everything I say to become a strong and successful shaman?

Kanna: Yes oh course Hao...sama.

Mari: If Hao-sama will agree to this then Mari will too

Macchi: Cool! I agree to this also!

Hao: Then its a deal Tomorrow I will go and get a motorcycle your favorite color and top of the line if you all while I'm out meet and make friends with the rest of the crew and pick out you mediums.

Macchi: Mediums?

Hao: Something that is precious to you.

Hanaugumi: Okay!

Hao: Good now go and get some sleep it will be a big day tomorrow.

I saw the girls do a humble bow and leave the tent when Kanna's talked again.

Kanna: Hey why is my knight armor here?

Hao: We'll the Spirit of fire got well how do you say lazy and decided to put it in my tent It will remain here till tomorrow mourning.

Kanna: Oh and where am I sleeping?

Hao: In Macchi and Mari's tent.

Kanna: The Hanaugumi are off!

Macchi: Ya!

Mari: Good night Hao-sama.

Hao: You too.

They finally left they were talking all the way Macchi and Kanna were just chatting Mari was only heard very silently when they stopped talking for a few seconds to let her talk.

_**sigh**_

_I wonder how all my other comrades can sleep through this. Well I had better go and write out the day plan for tomorrow ehe they will love tomorrow._

Sof: "Hao-dono you should get some sleep other wise you will get dark eyes"

Hao: yes, maybe but I have to prepare everything let me know when the sunrises Luca always worries when I stay up to late like I am his kid.

Sof: "Hao-dono where is Luca these days? I have not seen him in a while"?

Hao: Ahh he is in the Canada looking Blocks.

Sof: "Is he another Calmrade?"

Hao: Yes but this guy disposes Humans he was a test subject and was had a chemical injected into him which makes him extremely black so he wears a cloak and the chemicals also made him see ghosts and loves with lego.

Sof: "So are you going to get him the spirit of lego?"

Hao: Yes, Now go and check if the girls are settled.

Spirit of fire then nods and leaves the tent to go check up on the girls. While I settle down and wrote some more information in the tomb of the shaman with the 5 elements floating above me giving me more power and smarts. (earth,fire,water,wood and metal. Fire red, water blue, earth brown, wood green, metal gray) When the Spirit of fire returned from making sure they were asleep it was identical to the fire element except it was cute little eyes. The Sof liked to play with the elements. So when I was done my work for the night I and them went to go outside and I watch them play they were like little stars that dance in the moonlight different colors It looked like they were playing tag. The elements and I go way back since I was first born my original parents abused me.

Flash back ' means thinking' ( ' ) 5 year old original Hao

_"Hao you bastard get back here! And clean this house!"_ _yelled my mother Itaku yelling at her 5 year old son Hao. Hao was wearing a gray kimono making a getaway 'Yes I was running from Home I had finally had enough of them I did exactly what they said and I still get punished! Why me? Why can't I live a happy life? Why!' I had turned to see how my mother was going to do to me this time pronely hit or scratch me. That was the last thing I saw my vision had went black._

_The next mourning when I had woke my mother was making some medicine and my father was sharpening his knife in front of me. My vision was a little blurry still so I could not see there faces on what expression was. "Zackor? Is he awake yet?" questioned my mother leaning over top of him. "Hmm? Oh! Why yes Itaku Hao is awake" exclaimed my father. My eyes were now wide awake and I could se that they had serious faces but my mother had desperately was trying to hide her tear stained face. My fathers was well thinking of a punishment to hurt me even more than I already was. I was about to speak when my father spoke. "Boy! I never knew How stupid you were to be making a break away from your own mother and run right into a tree! Then hit your head on a branch when backing off!" My father when he was talking his voice got more and more harsh every word. My mother after that returned to the medicine while my father while he got up to tell my mother had kicked me in my side. My mother noticed it but did nothing of it. "Sweetie my friend is coming over tonight what do you want to serve?" He was leaning over to receive a kiss and an answer. He received his kiss but it was long so I got up and quietly exited the room_ _and ran for my life. I was going to keep on running till my parents realize that I made a break for it and try to kill me or knock me unconscience to bring me back. I felt slow tears go into my face when I saw that the parents had not moved an inch from their spot they had not noticed that I was gone. My dry throat tried to make a sound but was too dry to talk. I left the village and went into the mountains and encountered the purest water and there were little lights flying above the lake They were all different colors. I took a sip of the the water and they had started to circle me! "Who goes there!" yelled the green spirit! "Whoever drink this water must be tested!" The blue one slowly talked. I looked at them and stood up staring ready to do whatever they wanted. "BOY!" I gulped, "You drank this water and you are very weak you have traveled afar to get to here yes?" the red one asked thoughtfully. "Um uh... well I was running from my parents and ... well I found myself here." I slowly stated. "What!" they looked surprised all of them. "You are a mear petulant child and you are the one that in future are the one that will save or help the forests and animal life from humans!" "But a mear child this does not bond well we will wait here until you have proven yourself young shaman or get a bit older" "Okay" that was all that I could say after that they started to play again and I headed back down the mountain. "Man it has been a week or 2 and Im still on these mountains how am I supposed to find my 'worth' or get older if I can't find them again or I can't get home... wait did I just say that I wanted to go home! No Way!" I was going from just a quiet whisper to almost shouting while walking. "Oww!" Hmm? I had hit something or someone while in the middle of an argument with myself. When i looked up to see who it was it was the ghost that talks to me whole I'm doing chores I think it's name was Yogha? Ya that's it Yogha! Just as when I was about to speak it sped talked without even taking a break! "Hao!YoumustcomeseethisquicklythereistroubleinyourhousesandIdon'tcareifyoudon'tlike,yourparentbutthereisaevilghostandshamanattackingthem!" 0.o "WHAT?" We took off at a fast speed slowly descending the mountain I then forgot all about those funny colored blobs and did not care if my parents beat me to death or anything I just did not want them to die! By eh time I was inside my mother was being ripped to sheds in my very eyes! "ma?" The beast like thing had glowing red eyes and very sharp fangs. Its claws and mouth was drenched in my mothers human blood. I then was afraid to move and make an escape with Yogha! I felt myself feeling a little dizzy from the amount of blood my ma was giving when I snapped back to life I had heard my mother's plea "H-Hao r-r-run away a-nd b-be safe." She then collapsed to the ground from her very pitfall amount of pressure to try and stand while the monster is sitting crunching on the legs. I turn to run and leave when the shaman that controls the beast cam in with his hands bloodsoaked. "Eh? What do we have here? A tiny Child? My my don't you look lost?" I had started to run when I had tripped on something it was my fathers head! My fathers head was drenched in a red substance my hand were touching the substance that I presumed was blood. "My aren't we a lonely child all gone out for something like and errand then when the child returns both his mother and father are.. DEAD!" He gave me the most insane giddy smile you will ever see. "I hate you!" That was it! That was all I could say after both my parents die in front of my very eyes! Pitiful. I was ready to meet my death when the different color fireflies came zooming in the window and the red one. It turned into this huge fire dragon and blew a huge massive flame into their faces. The gray one turned into a powerful! Panda? Anyway it grabbed me and the other elements and busted out of there like it was nothing at all! It was so cool till I lost conscience in the arms of the gray panda and from that day forward the elements had been with me and I with them._

End of flash back

Red spirit: Hao-sama? Hao-sama?

Sof: Hao-sama?

Hao: Oh what?

Sof: Its time for you to go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow

Hao: Right... well you stay up too long you guys have to be in a good mood other wise you will burn me or wander away. Okay? Okay.

Every spirit floating there: Night!

I walked toward my tent ready for a good nights sleep.

To be continued...

Please read and review! And thank you for the reviews everyone


	17. New Member

Chapter 17 Enter Blocks

Hao pov italic thoughts

The next mourning I woke up with the sunrise. The sun hit my face directly through the hole in my tent. I got up and dressed.

_Now what should I wear? Hmm... Oh the Opancho (mantle) maybe is for tomorrow I feel that it is going to rain tomorrow. Hmmm I shall wear my star pants that are green and red with stars around them and a white t-shirt. Though I never like shirts I am going into town and the girls need clothes! No shoes not shirt no service! For shoes Oh I want my sandals. There I am ready! Now I am hungry and then the shopping with the girls begins._

Hao: Spirit of fire!

The Sof appears in the flame ball mode.

Sof: "Yes Hao-sama?"

Hao: Are you ready for along and hard day?

Sof: "Yes"

Hao: Lets go.

We went outside the spirit of fire went inside its memorial tablet that was in my hand. I turned and re-called out the Sof.

Sof: "Yes?"

Hao: I dont wanna carry this around so do you want to float around by my side or stay here and take a break?

Sof: "If you run into trouble call out the elements to protect you and when I sense then I will teleport to your rescue "

Hao: Okay.

I turned and placed the Sof tablet by my bed and walked outside to see a fully risen sun ready to take on the day. I figured that the Sof was going to stay with me until I left. I walked toward the kitchen to grab something to eat before I go with the hanaugumi to get them what they want When I saw Opacho talking to Luca on the picnic blanket with a lego man beside him.

Hao: Hey what's up?

Luca: Hao-sama!

Opacho: Haaaaoooo!

Hao: Ye-

I saw the little cute Opacho running toward me and gave me a big big BIG Hug!

Hao: Opacho whoa what the?

Opacho: Opacho has his master!

Hao: I missed you too but didn't you see me yesterday?

I asked the cute little fella.

Opacho: But, you see I am only 7 years old... You are like my father to me... the nicer kinder wonderful one and you also represent my mother except kinder and more pretty also-

Hao: Okay I'm glad to see you too Opacho.

Opacho: Weeeeee!

Luca: Beware he has just ate some jelly beans.

Hao: Jelly beans? And Opacho do not mix do they Luca?

Luca: Unfortunately they make him super hyper beyond my control...

Opacho goes running off doing loop de loops...

Luca: Ahem

Hao: Ahem what?

Luca: This is another of your followers his name is Blocks. He likes Lego I shall let you two meet I must go and prepare Waffles for breakfast.

He walks off.

Hao: I see you are now one of my team

Blocks just sat there stiff.

Hao: Hello Blocks?

Blocks: I am just thinking how deep in gratitude on how honorable I am to be on your team and saving me from that... that... humans.

I sat down beside him instead of crouching.

Hao: So what did the humans do to you?

Blocks: They turned me into this... this.. thing! WHAAAAAAAA!

He began to sob I then took off his yellow clock and bound that he had been turned into a actual lego man! I then tried to ease his crying by holding him close to my chest I could tell right away that he was but a child just had a harsh past like I had.

Hao: Just let it all out...

I began to pat him on the back to make him feel welcome.

Blocks: Thank you Hao-sama You are the best...

We just sat there for long time when Blocks spoke

Blocks: Can you get my backpack? Please?

Hao: Sure

I walk up to the backpack and bring it bak to the lego kid.

Blocks: Here

Hao: Thanks

Blocks: Its lego shoes they are comfortable an here.

I now had lego boots which I loved and on the side of my pants I had lego pieces on the sides at the top thease were on now my only pants. (had them on my other pants and another pair of black shoes but will lego also)

Hao: Thank you very much...

Blocks: You probelly already have this stuff because I sent his stuff through the mail.

Hao: Yes thats right

Blocks through on his yellow jacket again and curled up into my lap again resting his head on my chest falling into a deep sleep.

I just sat there waiting for my breakfast gently stroking the Lego guy. Trying to figure out what spirit I should give him. I had already giving Luca one. Not Opacho or Mari, Macchi or Kanna I still had them to go.

To be continued...


	18. a mourning preparation 1

Chapter 18... The mourning before day out 1

_Italics are Hao's thoughts _

The sun had risen and it was finally the day to go it had been a long mourning with Blocks and all I had been sitting there for what it seemed like hours but it was only a few minutes. Pretty soon the girls would come for some breakfast and to go shopping but I am pretty sure that they are still fast asleep dreaming about everything they want. It was almost sunrise Luca was in the kitchen making a huge breakfast. I had started to get a bit sleepy myself for I had not got a lot of sleep last night from the elements playing and all.

Mari: Hao-sama!

I looked over to see Mari in her night gown still the one that she had borrowed from Kanna. It was a bit big but then it is a gown.

Hao: Mari...?

Mari: Hao-sama, Mari is afraid Mari has no clothes to go to the shopping center with Hao-sama in.

Hao: Its okay you can stay in that night gown for now and when its time to go you can borrow my clothes. Is that okay?

Mari: Mari will be pleased to whatever Hao-sama wants.

She then looked down to who was sitting in my lap was a little lego man surrounded by a yellow cloth.

Mari: Hao-sama wh-

Hao: This is a block that was his name before but I have thought of a better name.

Mari: Ohhh Mari wants to know tell Mari what name Hao-sama gives.

Hao: Brokken

Mari: Ohh Mari likes.

Just then I felt a stir on my lap Brokken was waking up from his deep sleep but it seemed that he was unwilling to wake up.

Kanna: Hey Hao-san! Where is Mari!

Kanna was running towards me in her outfit for the day it was a black dress that you would wear at a funeral but this one was tighter on her body and more reveling easy to pull on and off.

When she got a good look at me she saw Mari crouching beside me and saw the little fella stirring on my lap.

Kanna: Hey who is that?

Hao: His name is Brokken he is one of our new members to my team so he is going to be a fine addition.

I accidentally let a little bit to evil smile creep on to my face by mistake which got me wired looks bye the girls.

Kanna: Okay… anyway Mari what do you want to wear to go and shop?

Mari: Mari already has something to wear.

Kanna: oh ya what would that be?

Mari: Hao-sama's clothes.

Kanna: okay that is your decisions don't let me stop you.

Kanna then took her hand and was pulling her into a tent.

Kanna: Come on Mari I need your help to get Macchi out of bed she ain't budging.

Mari: Did Kanna poke Macchi?

Kanna: No but I took her blanket and Pillow and yelled in her ear and there was no fucking replay In fact—

Mari: Kanna must not bad mouth anyone near Hao-sama's presence it's rude.

Kanna: Fine fine ….

They were finally leaving bickering and squeaking like little rats bickering over some cheese. I was about to fall fully asleep when Brokken woke up and sat next to me and Luca came with all the breakfast. Luca was very silent when he came and placed all the food on the eating place then he just Yelled out Breakfast like he did not care that I was sitting right beside him.

After a harsh breakfast of pointless talk it was time for Kanna, Macchi, Mari, Brokken since he wanted to go also) and I all are going to go to that mall and go clothes shopping.

We finally arrived Mari was wearing a shirt that was very loose on her with my star pants. Macchi was wearing the smallest thing that Kanna has so it fit her but it was still a little big somehow yet tight she wore a long skirt that did not suite her at all and Kanna she wore the funeral clothes. Brokken wore his yellow jacket which hid his face so he looked like a lost child in a rain coat. I wore, my star pants with no shirt my wallet was in my back pocket so I was the only one with money sot hey can't put a black hole in my wallet.

To be continued…

Next time I promise they will get the shopping over and done with after the next chapter I promise please review!

Chapter 20… at the stores

Kanna: Here we will start here.

Macchi: A motorcycle store?

Mari: Don't ask Hao-sama for too much expensive one okay Kanna?

Hao: Don't worry Mari I don't think that motorcycles are all that expensive.

If I listened closely I could have sworn I heared a putrid human snicker at me but I would ignore them for now.

Kanna: Entered the store


	19. A Mourning preparation 2

Chapter 19 The mourning at the Asakura compound

Yoh pov

Yawn I rose out of bed ready for another day of eating sleeping and hanging out with my buddies and their guardian ghosts. My Guardian ghost Amida I very kind to me and to all of the other spirits. (Eliza, Bason, Kororo, Mic, and so on) Almost of everyone's ghost was not found at the graveyard except for mien. They all got their families most powerful ghost or family. Only Mic was founded at the graveyard. (He was chasing Ponchi and Konchi) Even though is like and outsider he I hope feels welcome here.

My train of thoughts flew off the track when I saw Anna my almost wife standing in the doorway hands on her hips staring at me very coldly I have no idea how long she was sanding there but it creped me out the way she was looking at me.

Yoh: Mourning Anna!

I stood up with my Kimono on and waved at her while standing in the process.

Anna: Yoh do you know what time it is! And do you know there is no food in the cupboards! None zip gone! Where is all the food!

Yoh: Ummmmmm.

Anna: Ummm? Ummm what umm is not GONA GET YOU OUT OF THIS YOH!

Yoh: Hai! So what do you want me to… AHHHH!

She threw herself on me and started the fume steam like she was going to BLOW! Right in front of me!

I did all that I could and I don't know why I did it but I did I hugged her. I hugged the ice queen but yes I did hug her. I was so unbelievable on what she did. She hugged back for a few seconds but then she broke the happy moment stood up. When I caught a glimpse of her face just for a moment ad it was blushing red not fuming but she blushed! But I could tell by my cheeks that I was blushing also.

Anna: You go out and buy food for breakfast bring Horo and Ren with you.

Yoh: Hai!

She then left the room leaving me dazed and confused. Then I got up and put on my open shirt showing my chest and my green pants.

I rushed down the stairs looking at everyone's faces Anna's had gone back to being cold. And everyone else's faces looked so pitiful especially Horo's.

Yoh: Hey Horo why so glum?

Horo: Food Yoh where is all the food?

Ren: You idiot you ate it all last night remember you should be fine for a while your such an Idiot!

Horo: I'm No Idiot!... Idiot!

Ren: That was the slowest reaction that I have seen in my life - -"

Horo: Oh ya!

Yoh: Easy guys we can just order take out.

Horo: No offence dude but I doubt that you soon to be wife will eat take out.

Yoh: Good point eheheh

Scratched the back of my head a moment of silence flew over us until Tamao and Keiko entered our silenced room.

Keiko: Do you boys need some help cooking Tamao and I would be happy to cook for you.

I looked over toward my mom and a shy pink headed girl standing next to her that was blushing effusively.

Yoh: Eheheh Mom there is one little problem.

Anna: We are out of food thanks o the Ainu boy.

Every one stood in shock at Anna's sudden appearance except my mom and Tamao even looked a little spooked.

Keiko: Ainu could… boy?

Horo: Ahem

Keiko: Ah HoroHoro! I new that it was your last Name I was just a little ummm slow

Ren: We know.

Yoh: Ehehehe I will be going back to bed mom let me know when breakfast or lunch is ready thanks.

Keiko: Umm Yoh?

Anna: YOH!

I stood up straight at the shock of her voice.

Keiko: Thank you Anna.

Anna: no problem

Keiko: Yoh could maybe you and Horo and Ren could maybe go to the store and get the food Tamao and I will cook if you get the food?

Yoh: Sure ma.

Keiko: Oh and Miss Anna? Grandma Kino wants to see you for a moment so you could head out with the boys and go there Mikihisa will be waiting for you in the park. The park is on the way to the store so uhh…

Anna: Say no more I will go there and see what Kino-sensei wants.

We all got up and headed to our rooms to go and get ready for the trip to the park then head to the store. When we were ready to go Anna was wearing her usual black dress and blue beads around her neck, her red banana was tied around her head. Ren was wearing his short shorts and yellow jacket with a tie, His hair he did not have time to spike it because he just had a shower so his purple hair was straight and went just below his collar bone, it looked really good on him. Horo was wearing long blue shorts and a baggy navy blue t-shirt his blue hair was spiked with his Ainu bandana. I wore my green pants white open shirts all I really did in the last few mins was comb my hair.

As we were heading out the door my mom bid us farewell and good luck with everything. We had Anna Shopping list and our guardian ghosts in their tablets ready to go.

To be continued…..

Please review please!


	20. his eyes my eyes

Chapter 20: bonding meets while shopping

Yoh: pov

I walked down the road into the shopping mal with n and Horo at m heels snapping at each other with stupid bickering. I walked through the mall instead of the shopping district for they were closed for it was a day off.

Horo: What did you just say Shark head!

Ren: You know very well on what I just said Blue hair boy.

Horo: Hey this is natural.

Ren: Then Fem boy.

Horo: Uh! Ummm.

Ren: ….

Horo: Loser!

Ren: You really suck at arguing.

Yoh: Now now easy you two we have to get some supplies like food and stuff right so let's go fast so we can get home.

Horo: I bet you just want to laze around!

Yoh: ya so!

Ren: Sigh lets just get this done.

Horo and Yoh: Okay

We walked off into the store to find the food section.

Hao pov

Us and Kanna entered the store to find an motor cycle that s to her liking then off to the clothes stores then sometime between there we will be going into the food department to buy some snacks. I mentally checked off all the stuff we had to do in my mind, As Kanna Macchi and Mari went off looking at all the shiny polluters.

Hao: Sigh I am to old to understand these Shiny Polluter things.

I then decided to sit down after all my mental planning in the middle of the store but there was no chair.

Mari: Hao-sama can go outside till Kanna chooses the bike Mari will go and get Hao-sama when Kanna is ready.

Hao: O- Thank you Mari

I went outside of the store and sat on the closet bench that was at the very front of the entrance of the mall. I positioned myself so I was sitting with one crossed legged but one leg was placed on the floor. Even to myself I felt a little odd being the only man there in that store with long hair. People looked at me strangely but I just glared them away.

I then saw it the person that I had been longing to meet but yet had no desire to meet again. My brother Yoh looked exactly like me but he had shorter hair an was wearing some headphones on the top of his head he was with a spiked Blue hair and a single spike purple hair. To me they looked very odd.

They were almost passing me when I accidentally stood up too fast and caught the eye of my brother.

Yoh: Nani?

Horo: what is it Yoh?

Ren???

I kept m back to them and was about to head back into the motorcycle store when something grabbed my arm and pulled me back a little.

Hao: What the?

I turned and looked into my brothers eyes. They were a shiny chocolate brown. They were like how mine were when I was little now mine had darkened into a dark sinister blackness.

Yoh: I'm sorry did we disturb you sir?

Hao: NO.

I accidentally went to harsh on my reply and felt him flinch a little at m harsh wording.

Yoh: I'm sorry I did not mean too I know what about I buy you lunch

Speechless that was all I was I could not believe that he forgot about me an all those promise things than I made him or did I change so much he cant remember me or something.

Hao: Its ok

Horo: Will you buy me a free lunch?

Ren: Don't do it Yoh he has to pay for his own today.

Horo: But I'll starve.

Yoh: Ren-kun we can't have him starve!

His eyes finally peeled off of mine and stared at the purple hair Ren.

I looked over to my right and saw Macchi and Mari coming over to me. I was saved!

Hao: I am sorry for this but I have to go

My voice again caused my brother to flinch at the harshness.

Yoh: Aww so soon? We just met. What's your name?

I was beginning to actually make I like I could not hear him but Macchi called my name.

Macchi: Hao-sama there you are!

Mari: Mari told Macchi Hao-sama would be on the bench.

Yoh looked over at the blonde and the orange hair then at me.

Yoh: Your name is Hao?

Hao: Yes. Why?

Yoh: no reason. And who are you young ladies?

Mari: Mari is Mari and Macchi is Macchi.

Macchi: that's I Mari and I am Macchi. Who are you?

Yoh: I am Yoh this is Horo and this is Ren.

Kanna: Its nice to meet you.

Everyone except me jumped at Kanna's sudden appearance.

Kanna: I am Kanna may I borrow Hao just for a moment.

Yoh: Sure.

Macchi and Mari started to twitch and were muttering Sama! Sama! Under their breath.

I left with Kanna only to find the price of $5000 motorcycle in my face!

Kanna: Can you handle it? This is the only way that you can make me co-operate with you.

Hao: Yes I am sure that I can handle it.

Kanna: Great!

Hao: lets go back to Macchi and Mari now.

Kanna: What about the moto-

Hao: I will get it later after we get you girls some clothes.

We walked outside of the store and saw that the girls were laughing and having a blast with my younger brother and his friends.

Kanna: So who is that guy?

Hao: I knew him, But I will tell you when the time is right.

Kanna: Fine Hao-sama whatever you want.

Macchi when we arrived with everyone else Macchi practically begged me to let Yoh and Horo, Ren stay with us when we go shopping and eat with them at lunch.

Horo: Yay! Food!

Ren: Don't forget Anna.

Yoh looked quite shocked

Yoh: A-Anna!

Macchi: What?

Yoh: I'm sorry I can't go shopping with you girls we have some errands to run how about We meet you in the food court at 1pm.

I looked for the time on the wall and it was 12pm

Hao: So that's 1 hour right?

Yoh: yes then we can go ad eat together!

I watched my brother wave off as I just remembered that My own bother was so happy in front of me and I didn't even have the courage to tell him I'm his brother.

Mari: Hanaugumi and Hao-sama must hurry if to meet Yoh, Horo and Ren on time.

Macchi: Ah! That's right hurry we must move fast Hao-sama!


	21. The slip

Chapter 21:

Hao: Pov

After about half an hour in the store they were already over $500 each! I was going to be broke! (I was even living in tents) … Well tents were more comfy but still. (If Yohmei or Kino Mikihia or anyone looked in there bank account they would have my head. But they can't find me so it's cool. At around Macchi Mari and Kanna each found their favorite outfit. Kanna liked short shorts. Mari liked a black Goth dress. Macchi liked this jumper thing that was Black and white. In my opinion it went very well with her hair. We found this nice little place near the food court I had placed myself on a bench fiddling with a receipt.

Mari: 1300 hours

Macchi: What!

Kanna: Excuse me?

Hao: Its military time she is saying its 1 pm

Macchi: ….

Kanna: ….

Macchi: I knew that!

Mari: Hao-sama can't be late.

I started to play with a receipt that was from the Kanna outfit.

Kanna then grabbed my hand pulled me up from the bench that I was sitting on and pushed all the bags into my hands and gently took Macchi and Mari outfits into my hands.

Hao: What?

Kanna: gentlemen should carry females bags not let them hurt themselves with them.

Macchi and Mari looked at me then Kanna then each other smiled and hulled the rest of their bags into my hands. Because of this action they smiled evilly.

Kanna: now let's go greet the guys.

Macchi: yet!

Mari stayed by my side the whole time while Kanna and Macchi took off to go and find Yoh and the others. Mari then decided to take some of the load off my hands but I denied her cause she could barely see straight because she was so tired.

Kanna and the others then came into view

Yoh: Hao!

I forced my hand up into the air to wave at my brother. I could have sworn I saw Mari blush at Yoh but I ignored it.

Yoh and Ren, Horo, Kanna and Macchi now were running toward Mari and I.

Yoh pulled me by the hand took some of my bags and dragged me into the food court motioning for everyone else to follow. We sat down at a table Yoh and Horo started a conversation with Macchi, Mari and Kanna. After a good lunch with him we set off in our separate directions Yoh forced me to give him my address. He then waved off and set off toward a Funbari Osen that e had said he lived at. We had talked about him having a fiancée His mom and dad also the grandparents. Who he lived with and everyone else also what they did there and everything. I just listened to my unknown younger brother talk.

Mari: Mari thinks that Hao-sama had and enjoyable time?

Hao: hehe Its been a long time since I have seen my Younger brother he has grown up splendidly.

I froze I had just spilled the beans to Kanna Macchi and Mari.

To be continued


	22. I Have a WHAT!

Chapter 22

Yoh pov

Ren Horo and I walked home to the Funbari Osen exited about our whole day of meeting a man named Hao with his friends Kana, Macchi and Mari. As we walked with our dinner food. Ren and Horo were bickering about stuff I did not understand. As the Funbari came into seeing view we saw Anna standing in the doorway looking very pissed.

Anna: You're late!

I scratched the back of my head as she started to think of some way to punish us as usual.

Yoh: We met some nice people today.

Anna: fine. Tell us the reason inside your father mother and grandparents have been worried sick!

Yoh: oops

I had completely forgotten that they were visiting today mom had come early so I forgot about everyone else!

I ran inside to the house with Ren and Horo at my heels.

Yoh: I'm sorry we are late.

I re-scratched the back of my head sweat dropping.

Yohmei: Where were you Yoh?

Mikihisa: You should Carrey a watch next time you decide to go on site seeing.

Keiko: I missed you Yoh.

Mom came a hugged me a big warm welcome hug.

Keiko: You must be tired as I said earlier Tamao and I shall make some nice warm dinner now.

She took the bag a handed it to Tamao muttering to her I will be there in a minute.

Ren went over to Jun listened to her smaller mutter did you have fun then Ren nodded. Horo with Pirika him being engulfed by her. We had left around 9-10 am and we have returned at around 4pm no wonder hey were worried.

Kino: Well let's hear your story.

Yoh: Okay

My family members came a tiny bit closer waiting to hear an excuse to why I was so late.

Yoh: Well when we were walking into the store to get some food in the mall when-

Kino: You went to the mall when there is a perfectly food market just down the street.

Ren: It was not open.

Kino:…

Anna: Continue dear.

Yoh: ok well when we entered this store we sorry annoyed this guy that was sitting at the bench in the entrance of the store so he was about to move to another place but I tried to get him to stay. Then these girls came out of no-where –

Horo: Motor cycle shop

Yoh: Right so they came out of the motor cycle shop and they called this guy's name and then we sort of became friends after we had gotten all the food we needed for dinner we hanged out a bit. It was fun! Then hey had to go home I told them where we lived and the girls are coming over tomorrow to show us there new clothes! Hao might be coming also and that is why we were late!

Keiko: Yoh… did you just say Hao as in H-A-O?

Yoh: Ya Hao.

Keiko: How is he? Is he fine? What's he look like!

Yoh: Whoa? Mom!

Mom started to speak like he was me or something.

Keiko: So?

Yoh: Mom!

Keiko: Sorry

Mikihisa: So Yoh what does he look like this… Hao?

Yoh: Well when I saw him he was wearing green pants with a star belt he had Lego on the waist he was also wearing Lego shoes and a no shirt his hair was down around the waist his eyes was chocolate brown but it was a dark eerie look. Ummm oh the girls' one was wearing he exact same thing as Hao. One was wearing small clothes that still somehow too big for her and one was wearing funeral clothes without a hat. Oh and there was a little guy that was sitting beside Hao the whole time he did not introduce himself through the whole thing.

Yohmei: What was there mana levels?

Yoh: mana?

Keiko: Furyoku dear

Yoh: Oh it seemed like they were humans to me except Hao he had pretty small furyoku.

Yohmei: I see

Kino: So when are they coming over?

Yoh: Sometime tomorrow.

Mikihisa: Yoh There is a pretty wired thing that I am going to tell you. Okay?

Yoh: O..k

Horo Ren and Tamao slowly came closer to the circle (Tamao finished warming the stuff up)

Mikihisa: Well this Hao guy I think he is you're well umm eheheh

Yoh: MY WHAT!

Keiko looked like she was going to cry

Kino and Yohmei ad Mikihisa: Brother

Yoh, Horo, Ren, Jun, Pirika: 0.o

Tamao just looked away blushing.

Yoh: o.0 B-B-BROTHER!

Yoh: I have a twin brother!

Keiko: Yes Yoh you do twin brother to be exact

Yoh: Who What When Where How!

Keiko: He ran away when you were around 5 years

Keiko: You should remember him he saved you.

Mikihisa: no he didn't

Keiko: yes he did.

Yoh:0.o

Yoh: I feel stupid I met my twin brother today and I didn't even know that he was my twin.

Horo: You guys could have the wrong guy.

Ren: Like Horo said when he comes over just ask for his last name and if he is Asakura then you have a brother if it is not Asakura then you are screwed.

Yoh: o.0 Now that you mention it we did look alike.

Keiko: I'm sorry we thought that you knew you had him cause people start to renember their lives from 3 ad up We thought that you must have remembered him.

Tamao: ummm

Everyone turns to look at her

Tamao took out her book and started to write dinner is ready.

Everyone: Yay!

To be continued……

Author note: there they are introduced! Please enjoy


	23. Gone again

Chapter 23: Gone again

Hao pov

Kanna Macchi and Mari all looked at me like I was Insane.

Kanna: Did you just say brother!

Macchi: Yea He like totally did! Hao-sama! Tell Tell what is up with that!

Mari: Mari wondered why Hao-sama was deep in thought.

Hao: Ehehe well yea he is my little brother

Kanna: Little brother!

Macchi: 0.o

Mari: But Hao-sama he looked like our age how can Yoh be Hao-Samas' little brother?

Hao: Twin… Twin

After I had said the he was my twin the girls seemed to be quiet for a few minutes thinking on how important this recent information was given to them.

Macchi: Ya!

Kanna: huh?

Macchi: Hao-sama has a twin brother and we just met him as well as Brokken! Right Brokken? Uggg! Stop hiding behind Hao-sama's feet!

Brokken had been walking beside my foot the whole time of the mall I had almost forgotten about him.

Brokken: Hao-sama?

Hao: hmm?

Brokken: Tomorrow when you three go back to the Funbari Osen can Brokken come too?

Hao: Sure

I shrugged at him uncaring at his request continuing to walk with the girls at my heels.

Macchi: Anyway Having Hao-sama a twin brother and This Yoh guy may look almost exact like you Hao-sama What if you are wrong and he is not your brother he did not even mention at the lunch that he even knew you.

Mari then came up beside me and faced Macchi and slapped her full force with her whole hand then turned around to me and gave me a hug.

Mari: Hao-sama knows what he is doing do not doubt him.

Hao: Actually Macchi does make sense when Yoh was introducing himself he said Asakura he could just a cousin of the Asakura family and just because I used to have a brother Yoh does not mean that that Yoh was "My" Yoh.

Macchi Then looked shocked then started to think hard she came up to me and joined in the hug.

Macchi: Macchi was wrong to doubt Hao-sama.

They then broke off the hug and continued down to road to our tents. Luca and Opacho was there awaiting our arrival from the shopping for we had come home late. Luca when Macchi, Mari and Kanna and Brokken had gone to their tents to unpack their stuff He came towards me to ask why we were so late.

Luca: Hao-sama why so late?

Hao: Little distractions.

Opacho then hopped up to us.

Opacho: What sort of distractions Hao-sama?

Hao: The meeting of my twin brother Yoh….

The both looked sort of bugged eyed at me.

Luca: TWIN! …. BROTHER!

Opacho: 0.o

Hao: Yes now I'm going to go for a walk back into town I need to get the motorcycle.

I started to walk off when I remembered something. I turned around and saw Luca and Opacho still bug eyed at me

Hao: By the way I am going to the Funbari Osen tomorrow if you need anything from me you can find me and the girls and Brokken there

I walked off into the night before they could run back up to me and grab me by the arm I teleported into the mall.

To be continued...

Please read and review!


	24. The murder in the night

Chapter 24:

Yoh pov

I sat there eating dinner quietly. I was thinking of him. That man Hao… To think he was my Brother! Well it all depended if he did have the last name of Asakura. I was wondering what I would do if it was, what would I do? What will he do, is he my older or younger brother? I had too many questions filling in my head. I couldn't stop the questions forming in my brain they just kept on coming. I was not used to this level of questions in my head. I was on the brink of getting a head ache. I was so deep in thought eating my rice I did not realize that the whole table was staring at me! Well To say that I did not notice them until Anna hit me on the head.

Anna: Yoh!

Yoh: Huh? Wha?

They were all smirking at me.

Yoh: What?

Horo: Your fly is undone.

Yoh: WHAT?

I started to blush uncontrollably as I stood up panic stricken.

Horo and everyone even Ren and Anna Laughed Openly. Anna then after let out a few good hard laughs hit Horo on the head with Pirika. Then she reassured me that my fly was not down.

Anna: Now Yoh honey can you please pass the pepper?

I stood up and got the pepper a handed it to my Anna.

After dinner I went to my room after helping with the dishes. I felt a little uneasy about looking at the man without studying him and thinking of trying not to call him Oni-kun, Aniki or Outoto-san (may be spelled wrong sorry) for there may be some weirdness that he would not be my brother and may be just a look alike.

But we could only wait till tomorrow and wait for the girls and him arrive no point worrying about the future. What happens happens.

I fell into a deep sleep as the clock just passed 12:30am (night)

Hao pov

I walked freely in the mall looking in the long line of stores going up and down the isles looking for the motorcycle store. After about an hour or 2 of walking through a deserted mall I found the closing store.

Man closing the store: Sorry mister but they are closed.

Hao: They are, are they?

Man: Yes.

Hao: Can you open this I have paid for the polluter I want I said I would be coming this late so why would they close on a paid customer?

Man: I don't know I am sorry I am just a janitor.

Hao: tell me man do you have a family or anyone waiting for you at home? Also do you have a car?

Man: What? Oh no I do not have a family friends or a car. My name is Kirlyn. Why do you ask?

Hao: Well Kirlyn I am going to open this store take what I paid for.

Kirlyn: WHO ARE YOU! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

He actually raised a broom at me that he was holding.

Hao: I asked if you have any family and car so when I kill you nobody will know you never came home or know where you went.

Kirlyn: What?

He started shaking in his boots.

Hao: Spirit of fire

The giant spirit came forward and of course that pathetic Kirlyn could not see it because he was a weak pathetic human. I checked out his thoughts and he was talking to himself that I was an insane man that was confused and needed to go to an insane asylum drastically.

I narrowed my eyes into a murderous glare at him then focused my attention at the door. I placed my hand on the door and focused my power on it.

Hao: Spirit of fire….

The giant red spirit obeyed my commanded and thrusted its arm into the door instantly setting it on fire.

The man then looked like he had just wet his pants and dropped his broom and started off through the isles screaming his head off. I put out the fire so it did not set off any smoke alarms and put the spirit of fire into a sword version and teleported in front of him.

I ran toward him and sliced off his head in an instant. The blood was coming out of the corpse rapidly.

Hao: What a mess.

I turned around and set the man named Kirlyn on fire instantly evaporating the blood from the body. The body went into ash after a few seconds. I then used the wind element and spread it throughout the mall making it seem like it was dirt. When I got back to the Motorcycle place I entered the store called the Spirit of fire again. It picked up that motorcycle and headed home.

To be continued….

Please Read and review


	25. The awkwardness

Author note: Thank so much for the wonderful reviews

ChibiAzn3: Yes I agree I think Anna is a little too Ooc I will have to change that Thank you for your reviews and yes I do update fast when I don't write for a while also I meant for them to meet last chapter but well I got lazy so its in this chapter enjoy

Zeke Yoh Asakura: Thank you so much for reviewing I am glad you are enjoying it

Chapter 25: The awkwardness

Hao pov

As I had the spirit of fire grab the motorcycle polluter thing so when Kanna wakes up the motorcycle will be there. I also made sure that I forgot to replace the door for I could not but I burned the whole door down so that it looked like they forgot to shut it. When I arrived back at my camp site it was already 4:00am I was in that stupid mall for a long time, stupid guy, Stupid door. I arrived back at my house I was about to drop dead on my bed from the long day. Then In my tent I dropped. Tomorrow… I will be there Yoh whenever I wake up if I do wake… up.

Yoh pov

I awoke at 6:00am because I set my alarm so I would be ready to greet my brother if he came early.

I jumped out of bed then took one step found out the floor was freezing then went back to bed to try again later.

I arose suddenly at 10:00am wondering where was I and how did I get here. I woke up slowly but still moving. I was sow as a turtle until Anna came in my room and lit a fir under my lazy ass. Quite literally she actually she set my ass on fire with a little shaman spell. I jumped out got dressed and started making breakfast all under a minute. When I finished the Breakfast everyone was already sitting at the table ready to be fed.

Keiko: Did you sleep well Yoh?

Yoh: Yep

Yohmei: I just divined the future for when Hao will be coming and it is 1pm.

Yoh: ha-ha and here I was planning on waking up at 6:00am thinking he would come early

Yoh: So grandpa did you see what he looks like and seeing if he was my brother?

Yohmei: …

Kino: Yohmei is not a powerful as you think he is Yoh all he can do now is look to see what's happening not what they look like and stuff.

Yoh: Oh hehehe Grandpa getting old.

I scratched my head again I was beginning to think that I had lice I have to remember to ask mom about that.

Hao pov

I woke up and went to go look at the sun to see what time it was. It was just 12:45pm

Macchi: Hao-sama!

I looked over to my right to where the girl's tents were.

Macchi: When are we going to your brother's house?

Hao: I think 1pm or something I need food now.

I casually walked over toward the food area and got some food. In the mourning's I only eat fruit then in the afternoons I eat whatever I feel like.

While sitting down on my log eating my breakfast starring into the fire that I created. I heard a scream of joy and bliss.

Kanna: OH.MY.GOD!

I woman that was completely happy came running out of her tent and ran toward the motorcycle that I had brought home last night. She then hugged it and ran towards Macchi and Mari's tent ran right in and they all came out gawking at the motorcycle the one that Kanna pointed out to me. It was fully fueled and had everything. Kanna then talked more like whispered into Macchi and Mari ears. They then pointed at me that was sitting on the rock with my back to them. I had been watching them through the fire.

When they an out of the fire's vision I felt 3 girls attach themselves to my neck, waist and chest.

Kanna: oh Hao-sama how, when did you get this? Oh who cares its here now

Hao: You're welcome.

Hao: Got your clothes because I am ready to go its 1pm.

Macchi Kanna and Mari stood right up and ran to their tents changed clothes and held huge bags over there shoulders they were filled with clothes.

Kanna: Okay Here we go Hao-sama

Hao: spirit of fire.

Yoh Pov

It was 1:03pm and he still was not here I was beginning to worry if Grandpa was really losing it. I walked away from the window and when I was on my way to the Kitchen to open it there stood Kanna, Macchi and Mari holding bags of clothes over there shoulders. Kanna was wearing a tube top that was black with some short jean shorts hers shoes were just regular boots. Macchi was wearing a black jumper with a white shirt and black shoes/slippers. Mari was wearing a Goth dress it was black and she had white lacing.

After I greeted them happily I then saw past over there shoulders and there was my brother with the little coat person.

My brother was wearing a pretty baggy white t-shirt that just went past his waist; His pants wear green jeans with a red overcoat on them there was only one star strap on the top after the belt. The belt had a star in is as well. For some reason my brother looked like his eyes had gotten darker overnight. The little coat guy was wearing yellow jacket I couldn't see inside the jacket to see the guys actual figure but he had small beady eyes starring back at me.

I greeted them and they entered the house.

Yoh: Did you-

Macchi: Wow! This house is HUGE! How enormous is the rent!

Yoh: Well I don't live alone and the rent is only 1000yen.

Mari: Then who does Yoh-kun live with?

Yoh: I will go introduce you girls with everyone also Hao and the little guy on his shoulder.

We walked into the kitchen I never got to finish my sentence with Hao if he found this place alright.

There at the table sat everyone that I was about to introduce everyone to.

Macchi: Whoa that's a lot of people! You live with them all!

Yoh: Yes I do

Keiko: nice to meet you.

My mom did a slight bow

The girls and Hao and the yellow guy bowed slightly back just to show there respect.

Mikihisa: Now please take a seat we would love to hear about you girls and guys.

Macchi, Mari and Kanna, Hao and the small guy sat down where they were shown to sit.

I sat beside my brother.

Yohmei: Now we will introduce ourselves then you will ok?

They all nodded in agreement.

Yohmei: I am Yohmei Asakura

Kino: And I am Kino Asakura

Mikihia: I am Mikihisa Asakura

Keiko: And I am Keiko Asakura

Tamao: I am Tamao

Horo: I am Horo Horo Anui

Pirika: I am Pirika Anui

Len: I am Tao Len

Jun: I am Tao Jun

Yoh: I am Yoh Asakura

Anna: I am Anna Kyoyama (spelled like soo bad) soon I will be Anna Asakura

We then waited for them to introduce themselves

Macchi: I am Macchi … Hanaugumi

Mari: Mari is Mari Hanaugumi

Kanna: I am Kanna Hanaugumi

Brokken: I am B-B-BB-Brokken, Brokken Leomagnmon

Hao: I am Hao Asakura

He said it so casually it made me feel awkward so I accidentally could not contain it anymore.

I…

Got up

And

Hugged

Him

To be continued….

Ps During this time they are 15 not 13 sorry I made a mistake on chapter 7

Please read and review


	26. I love you Onichan

Chapter 26: I love you Oni-chan

Yoh pov

I sat there my full body contact with him. When I first grabbed him I felt much coldness of his body but after a few minutes it had warmed up to a nice temperature from the ice feeling. I felt myself blush as everyone's eyes where on us I had to cover up for what I had just done to him. Also I couldn't remember his personality to what he would respond like. I slowly let go of him and gazed up into his deep black eyes.

Hao: Nice to meet you to.

Yoh: … Sorry about that.

I scratched the back of my head embarrassed.

Keiko: Well if you need any of us we will be in the kitchen if you need us.

The parents and grand parents got up and left the room leaving Anna, Tamao, Ren, Horo, Yoh, Hao, Macchi, Mari, Brokken and Kanna.

Anna saved me.

Anna: Now that you two have been properly aquainted You three.

Points at the 3 girls

Anna: What are the bags for?

Kanna: Ren, Horo and Yoh all asked us since they didn't get to help us shop so they asked out of the politeness out of there hearts to show them our new wardrobes.

I could have sworn I saw Anna glare at me for asking girls to sow off there clothes.

Anna: okay fine the bathroom is just out the door to the right.

They left and soon to come back into the room after they finish changing. Soon.

I went to go and sit near Oni-chan but not to close its uncomfortable for him.

Hao: Nice to see you again Otouto-chan

I sat there frozen not knowing what to do so I tried to reply cool and smooth but had little success.

Yoh: nice to meet you too … Oni-chan

My voice was shaken so bad I was digested with myself.

He sat there so calmly with that little guy it was like he knew me perfectly.

Horo: So you guys are b-brothers!

I almost wished m friends were not there they were making me uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time I was afraid.

Hao: Yes we are brothers. Why?

Horo: well umm…

Ren: Yoh never had any brother while we are with him? And now you just show up saying hi I'm your brother what's up with that?

Hao: We were separated at 5 years of age or something.

It then hit me I remembered everything about the teenagers when I was 5 … The promise and my dad and Hao.

To be continued…..

Author note: I am even disgusted by how this chapter went and I apologize for such a sort chapter and such length in time to update well my comp did not break down, or anything like that I was just plain stuck on what to do on that cliff hanger.

Madelyn Canas : Thank you for such a wonderful review I did not know I had hidden fans. I only thought it was the reviewers who read it. Cool a fan. Anyway yes it was tragic on how Mikihisa treated in the first chapters. And yes I have a huge grammar problem but if you look kind of close you can see its sort of improving. :D Thank you for the review

ChibiAzn3: Don't worry about it you were not rude. I agreed that was too OOC. And yes there are a lot of Asakura. I was having a head ache writing so many Asakura. Also you have to make sure if I don't update for a long time there could be 2-3 chapters updated at the same time or I just got plain Lazy and only do 1. Thank you for you reviews

Zeke Yoh Asakura: I am glad that you are enjoying it see you on msn. Thank you for the Review


	27. Pain in his heart

Author note: Sorry about leaving it like that eheheh but well that small thing took me 2 hours to write and well I was tired . But today I am not tired and I will stop till the story gets somewhere!

Chapter 27: Pain inhis heart

Yoh pov

I sat there sitting there on what seemed like hours but was only a few mil seconds. I had regained my lost thoughts. Hao started to create a conversation with Hao Horo and Ren also Anna and the shy Tamao. I sat there nodding my head every so slight at every question.

Flash back italics

_Yoh pov _

_I had just finished talking to Hao and he had fallen asleep after promising to protect me forever._

_I sat there in my hospital bed wondering what he meant by that. I was going to walk over there and check out to see if he was hurt. That's why he wasn't coming to see me! _

_Yoh: He better not be hurt or I am going to umm feel bad!_

_I got up from the bed but could barley walk but managed to get to my older brother barely. I looked at his face. He had been covered in bad burns and many deep and _

_bloody wounds. When I looked down at his chest it was covered in bandages and I could see when he was talking to me his chest ha re-started to bleed. He looked so _

_tired ad peaceful just lying there breathing slowly his breath going up and down. His face may have looked calm but I bet he was hurting more than me. I took my hand _

_and gently brushed some of his bangs out of his face. I sat there on the bed looking over my Oni-chan. I thought about the shamans and the humans that we had talked _

_about. Till I heard some talking out side the door I jumped into bed so matter how much it hurt me. I heard a girl's voice with the doctors. I pretended to be asleep and kept very silent. _

_Doctor: Now are these the boys you were looking for miss…?_

_Miss: Yes they are thank you Doctor and my name is Jeanne._

_Doctor: I hope you do what you need to do._

_I opened my eye and the girl named Jeanne had long silver hair that was no longer than my Oni-chan maybe longer from my perspective. She was about my age (5 _

_years) but it looked like she had great knowledge of the world and how this world works. She wore a beautiful black and white dress with armored shoulder disks. She_

_had red eyes and a kind face. The doctor left leaving her with my brother and I. I closed my eye tightly ad she came closer to me and I showered my breath so I was in _

_sleep mode. I was trying my hardest to not actually fall asleep. She came close to my bed and put a warm hand on my forehead and started stoking it. My head had felt fuzzy._

_Jeanne: Don't worry sleeping child I am just reading your mind to what had happened. I am the bringer of peace. _

_She then removed her hand from my forehead I continued my fake, sleep. _

_Jeanne: You are the innocent one … Yoh Asakura. May you have a long and happy existence in the future of your life._

_What did she mean!_

_She then walked over to my brothers' bed and sat on the side of the bed. Before she put her hand on his forehead she gentally chanted._

_Jeanne: You are Hao Asakura. The non-innocent one. But you are innocent now. I will leave you alive to give you a chance in life. If you fall out of line I will have to punish you of your sins and leave you to atone depending on what your sins are._

_She put her hand on his forehead probably making him dizzy also. She then got up._

_Jeanne: Asakura Hao your mind is pure when I meet you again I will check you and your brothers minds and see if you are deserving of living or not. _

_She then started to walk out and she was gone._

End of flash back

I was disturbed from my thoughts when the door creaked open and the Hanaugumi girls walked in shyly. Hao was staring at them like a father or a proud person.

Yoh: You girls look awesome

Mari: Thank you Yoh-kun are these Yoh-Kun's favorite?

Macchi: I'm glad you like them.

Kanna: We will go get changed into our original clothes now.

I was taken back on what Mari had said.

Hao: Yoh this is there …

Yoh: There what?

Hao: How many times have they changed?

The whole room was staring at me.

Yoh: 9-12?

Hao: Actually 13th but close enough.

13th how long was I daydreaming 0.o

They came back in a few seconds in their original clothes.

Hao stood up and grabbed Brokken.

Hao: Well we should be getting out of your hair.

Yoh: Your not I our hair we like having you here. Besides you just got here

I tried to get my brother to try and stay longer but Anna…

Anna: Yoh they are in our hair and they have been here for more than 2 hours!

I stood there in shock I felt like I was collecting dust.

Hao: haha Yoh, your fiancée wants us out so we better get out.

Yoh: Will you come back soon?

Hao: Maybe.

Kanna walked up to Yoh

Kanna: If you need Hao-sama or any of s just calls me and I will deliver the message. She handed Yoh her telephone number.

Yoh: Alright then as long as we stay in touch.

Everyone got up Anna went into the kitchen to get the adults to tell them we were leaving. Hao and the Hanaugumi and Brokken. The adults appeared in seconds. Ready to say there farewells. Mikihisa grudging shook Haos' hand but he hugged all of the Hanaugumi and Brokken. Keiko: Hugged Hao and was quite resentment to let him go again. She then gave quick hugs to everyone else. Yohmei and Kino just muttered a quite good bye and then went back into the kitchen saying there back hurt. Anna shook my brother's hand as well as everyone else's. Ren nodded at them all but Horo pushed him into Hao and trying to keep himself from falling but had little success but luckily Hao caught him and Ren caught himself by leaching onto my brother's waist. He then muttered by to the others. Then left in a huff. Jun did not hesitate to hug Hao and the others. She enveloped them in a bone crushing hug. Pirika did the exact same as Jun. Horo as well. Tamao bowed politely at the Hanaugumi. She then got glared at by Anna and she hesitantly hugged my brother then left blushing uncontrollably cause he decided to have a little fun and hug back. I just hugged him he hugged me back but more tightly than Tamao. Then I went and hugged each of the others.

He bid us farewell and headed to his home where was still unknown to me. I entered the house and was starting to think about this Jeanne person.

To be continued…

Chibiazn3: Yea sorry about that ending my fingers cramped and well yea I hope you like this chapter It took me all mourning of my pro-day.

Zeke Yoh Asakura: I am glad that you are liking it

Madelyn Canas: I am happy you are enjoying it this was originally supposed to be 3 chapters but well to hell with it and its now one big chapter I am proud of. I hope you like it


	28. my head

Chapter 28: My head

Yoh pov

I walked into the house thinking hard about this Jeanne person. I thought as hard as I could so I thought that I could call my brother tomorrow and ask to talk to him alone at where he lives. I sighed deeply at this that I didn't know this person and my brother was not there for me. I told the family that I was not hungry and was going out for "training" (sleeping under a tree) I left the house and was heading to the graveyard but I lost track of where I was going and kept on going straight. When I got myself back together I looked around and found I was in the middle of a desert thing.

Yoh: umm ya Admidamaru I think I'm lost.

Admida: Yoh-dono I think so also.

I sat down on the ground and laid back looking up at the stars

Yoh: Admida why don't you tell me your story to how you died?

Admida: but you already know I killed a many Asakura's

Yoh: ya but how and why were they after you?

Admida: I don't know I am not that smart to know why probably cause of that backstabbing shaman with the giant red spirit

Yoh: Red spirit Pbbbbt!

Admida: It was huge it was killing all the people that could see ghosts!

Yoh: Yea but back then you weren't a shaman how did you see it?

Admida: I died all of a sudden after killing a lot people it felt like my flesh was being burned off!

Yoh: Really!

Yoh: Eeep do you think this giant red thing is still around?

Admida: I have no idea

: Ohiyo! (Hey there)

Huh? Me and Admidamaru turned around and see my brother waving and walking up towards us. I stood up with Admidamaru by my side.

Hao: What are you two doing in a place like this?

Yoh: We were originally heading towards the graveyard but I was day dreaming and well was kind of lost

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

Hao: haha

Hao: Well this is not a good place to be hanging out and starring at the stars in this zone. You could wake up dead.

Yoh: dead!

I was scared and so happy that my brother had found me

Yoh: Can you take us some where safe where we won't die?

Hao: Well you guys can go home but that is a long ways away. Hmmm

He took a minute in thought before speaking

Hao: Since your place is so far away why not come to where I live?

Yoh: R-Really?

Hao: Ya come on.

I followed my brother farther into the desert.

Yoh: What about Anna? And everyone they will be worried.

Hao: Remember Kanna has a cell phone you can call your house you do have a number right?

Yoh: Yes that is perfect I do have a number and Kanna has a cell phone.

Hao: Hopefully they are not all asleep.

Yoh: meep

After a good couple of minutes of hard walking.

Yoh: So what were umm you doing in the middle of the desert your campsite are pretty far.

Hao: I looked into the flames and saw you lost and you were hosing to nap on a dangerous plain.

Admidamaru: Dangerous plain?

Hao: yes there is this one group called the X–laws.

Yoh: X-laws?

Hao: Yes they are a dangerous group best stay away from them.

Yoh: They must be evil people

Hao: no they claim to be the servers of god so whatever they do they think is right they are sort of right but yet sort of wrong. They are right now on a war with another group and this is the battle ground.

Yoh: oh what are X-laws trying to do.

Hao: Destroy the other groups leader

Yoh: And who is this other group?

Hao: I am the leader of the other group

Yoh: WHAT!

Hao: They X-laws are trying to destroy me right now so you best are safe in camp it's under a spell so they cannot break through.

I and Admidamaru started to speed up

Hao: What's the rush?

Yoh: I have a bad feeling.

Hao: Yes

Yoh: What!

Hao: They are coming

Yoh: Uhh

I was starting to get a little afraid

Yoh: H-Hao? What's going on I hear prayer in my head.

Hao: Ignore it they are trying to take you in come on!

He grabbed me and I grabbed Admidamaru and we started to sprint as fast as we could.

After a few more seconds of prayer in my head I started to chant it also trying to get it out of my head I turned around. And Admidamaru looked pretty worried about me.

Yoh: Don't worry Admidamaru I will be fine ahhh

My head really began to throb.

Yoh: Can you hear it Admidamaru?

Admidamaru: Yes I can hear it but it's not as clear because I am a ghost it must be worse for you and your brother.

Yoh: Hao?

I looked in front of me and Hao was not doing to well he was starting to breath more heavy but his vision was remaining more focused than mien could ever be.

Hao: hang on we are almost there. They always sing a 20min song before attack.

After a few minutes later we actually reached our destination. The camp site barrier was glowing and many people were out side of there… TENTS! My brother lives in a tent!. We arrived safely inside the barrier.

Kanna: Hao-sama you must teach us how to use our furyoku now! We are going to be attacked and we need people to fight back this is a war!

Macchi: Hao-sama and Yoh-kun don't look so good

I dropped to my knees with Admidamaru looking over me. I sat there trying to grasp myself as I watched my brother started giving out there plan of attack and what to do. From what I heard Hao was the man in charge and what he said went. He gave everyone sharp orders. I then saw the little guy that I had seen that little guy in the halls and I remember that I had seen my brother in the halls as well! He had been looking after me all this time but from the shadows. I don't know why he left but he had been looking after me! Then the song was coming back into my head!

Yoh: ahh!

I fell laying on the ground face implant in it. I felt 2 big strong men take me and they al brought in closer to the center of camp the cong started to get quiet really quiet.

I awoke with a start with Kanna Macchi Mari Hao and everyone else looking at me.

Hao: You're awake good.

Yoh: how long was I out?

Hao: 5 hours.

Yoh: WHAT!

Hao: Just kidding around 2 minutes you should look at the stars there position will tell you what time it is.

Yoh: What happened to the noise?

Hao: they are ready for attack.

Yoh: I wish I could help but I don't have a sword and I don't know how to integrate.

Hao: its alright I will fight.

Macchi: But Hao-sama! They are too much!

Hao: I know there furyoku states

Mari: How Hao-sama how does Hao-sama know?

Hao: I can sense them.

Yoh: What but I can't feel anything.

Hao: They are here this is the plan you guys I will shrink the barrier so you guys can't get out and they can't get it. And Yoh Right now before I shrink the barrier I want you to phone your Anna and tell her that you will be back in the mourning.

I nodded Admidamaru was not going to even be a meter away from me. I got Kanna's cell phone and immediately Anna picked up the phone.

Anna: hello?

Yoh: it's me Anna.

Anna: YoH! Do You KnOw How WORRieD about you I have been?

Yoh: I know I am sorry but I got lost and Hao found me know I am at his place I will be back in the mourning ok?

Anna: Ok fine now at 1am you decide to phone to say I will be home in the mourning 10 laps for making us worry Honey!

Yoh: thank you goodbye

I hanged up the phone and nodded to my brother.

He motioned us to sit down on the ground and the barrio disappeared and in the sky's there was massive amounts of furyoku mechanic Angels everywhere! In our mall barrier was supposed to keep us safe.

A man in black came and sat beside me with the small little guy on the other side.

Luca: I am Luca and this little guy is Opacho do not doubt Hao-sama's strength till you have witnessed it first hand.

I thought back to when we were in the hospital how beaten up he was. I did not want him become the same way as he did back then.

Admidamaru: OH MY GOD! It's the giant fire thing!

I looked up and saw a giant fire thing that my brother was sitting on. Oh crap. Did my brother have the fire spirit back then and is he going to kill them?

To be continued…

Chibiazn3: oh yea my knuckles now crack, Also If you like Yoh and Anna things then you should check out my new story … Um what was it called umm crap umm Oh ya "Why do I hate you?" It starts out a little wired but then Ana comes in you should check It out see ya


	29. The iron meiden

Chapter 29

Innocent and guilty

Hao pov

My brother sat there with his guardian ghost staring at me bug eyed. I remembered from the past that I was the one who had killed that samurai of his.

Hao: oh well it's not like it will mean anything. I will just kill more and more it's not like he will care.

The mechanical angels were on the verge of attack they were surrounding me, preparing for whatever there assault was. I stood on the spirit of fire. Preparing myself for the battle of the X-laws and nature.

Yoh pov

I sat there gawking with Admidamaru at my brother.

Admidamaru: It's… Him. That's, that's the murderous spirit!

I grabbed Admidamaru to stop him from leaving the barrier and get stolen by the enemy.

Yoh: Admida… Admidamaru! What are you doing!

I put him in an arm lock and made sure that he wasn't going anywhere.

Admidamaru: I knew it! From the day I met you! You were an evil Asakura all the time! I am leaving you! I am returning to the place on which I wait for Mosuke!

It hurt me deeply that my own guardian ghost abandoned me just by a turn of events. I could not believe that he was going to leave me. I held onto him tight still Luca and Opacho also helped me hold him fast.

Yoh: Please Admidamaru just after this let me talk with him. It was a long time ago he probably not even alive yet even heard of you. Please Admidamaru please stay.

Admidamaru looked at me with the most confused looked that I have seen.

Admidamaru: Yoh Okay fine I will stay until you ask him.

Yoh: thank you Admidamaru,

He remained on the edge of the barrier just before leaving it. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me to protect me in a fatherly manner.

I looked up to watch my brother fight the X-laws he was busy repelling them with the giant spirit of fire the Spirit of fire was blocking the X-laws attacks. He was repelling them like they were nothing. I saw he was powering up for the final blow and then the final blow was sounding.

I watching in horror him bring down 5 X-laws in one shot sure the remaining ones were 7 or 12 but 5 down they were flaming angels till they hit the earth and there oversoul collapsed. He was going for another shot but one that was not an angel it looked like a baby came up behind him and used this giant axe and split his back and collapsed his oversoul. The angels then took there chance and went in for the final blows.

The shikigami protected my brother from falling and then threw there axes at the angels and blew them away. The elements some were tying to keep the baby and the angels away from Hao. The fire element was trying to heal him in mid air. He was falling fast.

Yoh: HAO!

I was yelling at the top of my voice.

He regained himself and began his plot of attack. He moved the spirit of fire to catch him. He stood on the back of the neck and he an 9 of the angels right through... he then got the shikigami's to through there axes at the shamans of the last two angels and then the element bind the baby and he infrnos them until the shamans face is seen. When it was burned it was her Jeanne.

To be continued….

Thank you for your reviews

Please read and review.


	30. My heart is cracked

Chapter 30: My heart is cracked

Hao pov

It was her, the girl known as the Iron Meiden that was going to try and bring my life down. She was right here as well; I looked down seeing my brother gawk with amazement he must have met her before. I checked his mind and found out she was the one that was with us when we were little and Yoh got hurt bad and I was wounded as well. That little girl is now this gorgeous Iron maiden! My followers I should have taught them oversoul as well as Yoh I am alone in this fight. Yoh only knows the simple integration.

Jeanne: Asakura Hao… is that you?

Hao: Yes, why what do you want hear?

I had gathered all my elements and shikigami; their power was focused into the spirit of fire. I felt the spirit of fire become hotter every second its power was building within itself.

Jeanne: You are the man of sin… in order to grant this world peace the one that carries out all the sin must be destroyed.

Hao: man of sin?

Jeanne: Yes, The one that has the most hatred. Also you have had the most experience with sadness. Where one man cries at the loss of a soul you would remain emotionless. Over the years your soul has been in pain and during your new life this one that you are in your "other half" has all the emotions leaving you unable to express yourself.

Hao: What!

Jeanne: Your brother Yoh is the right one for the shaman crown he feels sympathy unlike you. My heart aches for you.

She put her hand on her heart and started crying.

Hao: This is all bullshit. SPIRIT OF FIRE!

My guardian ghost started to prepare for its assault on the Iron maiden.

Yoh: STOP!

I looked down but Jeanne continued weeping like she was in a trace as she slowly descended back down to the ground. Yoh with Admidamaru had left the safety of the barrier and began to run towards me and Jeanne in the air.

Jeanne: The innocent one is weeping for you. You feel nothing do you, you are just a heartless killer aren't you. It is impossible for you to continue to live now.

I slowly descended back down to the ground to where my little brother was running up to me.

Jeanne: To live is to die and to die is to live.

He continued running almost at the place where I was landing.

Jeanne: NOW! FEEL THE WRATH OF GOD ASAKURA HAO!

Jeanne: Lyserg!

Yoh stopped dead in his track but I continued to descend slowly my comrades were now running almost caught up with Yoh like they were running away from something.

Yoh: LYSERG!

The green dowser walked up from the dust with his guardian ghost Morphine.

Yoh: What are you doing here!

Lyserg: Jeanne-sama has shown me the light and the vision of the killer of my parents, it was those girls right there.

He pointed at the Hanaugumi

Lyserg: the orange head has a ghost of a pumpkin king called Jack, the blonde has a doll master and the blue has a knight. They have not learned oversoul so they are useless they are dangerous from the amount of evil mana inside of them though.

Macchi: WAIT!

Mari: evil bastard is mistaken.

Kanna: Any one that is under the protection of Hao-sama is pure.

Jeanne: That is because Hao-

Hanaugumi: -SAMA!

Jeanne: Hao is the cause of all sin they still have time to redeem themselves from his control.

Yoh: That's bull!

Yoh had started to re-cry

Yoh: Prove it!

Jeanne: He has murdered a helpless janitor.

The ghost of the Janitor came out he was headless and his neck was covered in bad burns.

Jeanne: He has murdered Lyserg's loving parents

Now the souls of parents came out. I thought I had absorbed all these spirits with the sof?

Jeanne: We have thousands of innocent victims that this man has killed! We have a powerful Itako at our needs!

Opacho: Hao-sama does what he does all for the good of the cause.

Jeanne: If the man of sin will not fall then the innocent's blood must spill!

She took flight on her guardian ghost Shamash and headed right past me. Then it hit me.

Hao: The innocent one! YOH! NO! LOOK OUT!

AHHHHH

I turned around and saw my brother laying there bleeding to death. My dear brother. The only one of the Asakura who trusted me.

Hao: YOOOHH!

I snapped

To be continued….


	31. Eternal fire

Chapter 31: Darkness of fire

Hao pov

My brother was impaled by the iron maiden's Shamash. I flew down to him all my comrades ran all the way up to him and Luca was begging to treat him. Jeanne was gathering back to the skies to give the final blow to me. She revived all her dead X-laws and all these new recruits.

Hao: My comrades run from this place, I will handle this.

Macchi: H-Hao-sama you can't beat them all.

Mari: Mari will not abandon Hao-sama.

Hao: I will be fine take care of Yoh and take him back to his house.

Kanna: We will-

Macchi/Mari: KANNA!

Kanna: let me finish ahem we will go as long as you promise to come back alive, if you don't we will continue to live but live UN happy and seek for your revenge. You had to dirty your hands because of us now we must repay you.

Hao: Don't worry, I will be fine

Yoh: H-Hao?

I turned my back on my dieing brother and summoned the spirit of fire.

Bill hoisted him up carefully and ran off with everyone at his heels.

Jeanne: Hao that master of darkness good bye…

Hao: I thought my name was man of sin?

I flew the spirit of fire up toward Jeanne I had not been aware of her trap.

Jeanne: GATE OF BABYLON!

Hao: eh?

Yoh pov

I was in the arms of a strong man with everyone following us. Aniki will he be fine alone?

Admida: Yoh-dono I have just checked it out quickly and there is a giant tower coming up! Do you know what that is!

Yoh: Tower?

Luca: No!

The man named Bill stopped and turned around to face with Luca.

Macchi: Is that tower bad?

Luca: It sucks everything up in the circle inside it and once it's in it will not come out.

Kanna: Wasn't Hao-sama inside that circle?

Anna: If he is we better head back.

Ren: We can't let that guy get sucked up.

Horo: Yoh would be sad.

Mari: It's you 3 and one Mari does not know the 4th and 5th.

Foust: I am Faust and this short little guy is Manta.

Manta: hey. Yoh what happened to you?

Luca: We were attacked by X-laws and Yoh got caught will Hao-sama was fighting others.

Anna: Give Yoh to Faust, Faust can do a quick repair so Yoh can move for 24 hours without pain or bleed. But after the 24 hours all the pain and blood will come at once.

I was handed over to Faust and got fixed we all then headed over to the giant tower. We got there way faster than leaving because Anna was snapping at our feet. As soon as we got over the horizon with Ren and Horo by my side I saw it just in time. The Babylon thing was opening just now.

Yoh: Hao.

Horo: Don't worry this guy is powerful right?

Ren: He looks like he is struggling.

Yoh/Horo: WHAT!

I saw it my brother was on the spirit of fire and attacking the barrier that was around him trapping him beside the tower. He was surrounded with many of X-laws and Jeanne was on the top of the tower. The thing was opening. The X-laws were gone in a matter of seconds with Jeanne and my brother. All that was left was the Shamash at the top of the doors. The doors opened again and I saw a blink of the giant spirit of fires red arm each out and grab the Shamash.

Anna: Let's go!

We all began running towards the place where we had last seen my brother.

Mari: Hao-sama! Hao-sama

The Hanaugumi broke down in tears as well as ever single one of his comrades. After a few minutes of bawling everyone quieted down then after a few minutes started up again.

Anna: ugg

Keiko: It's not there fault if Yoh died you would be crying right?

Anna: Yes, but he isn't …

Yoh: MOM!

Yoh: DAD!

Anna: what are you doing here?

Keiko: I felt a presence and as soon as Anna and your 2 friends left in a hurry we left right after.

Mikihisa: So what are you all crying about?

Brokken: Master has died.

Mikihisa knelt beside the little guy

Mikihisa: Who is your master and how did he earn so much trust to get you all crying?

Macchi: Hao-sama! Hao-sama! He was the best guy!

Keiko: Hao as in your brother Yoh?

Yoh: Yes.

Mikihisa got up and turned his back to them all. Horo ran beside him.

Horo: don't cry it's not your fault.

At these words the sky started to shake.

Keiko: What's going on!

Mikihisa re-faced us eyes wet.

Mikihisa: I think the gate is breaking under pressure of too many souls or some crap like that.

Screech

I looked up seeing the gate of Babylon's doors re-appear and started shaking vigorously.

Hao pov (inside the gate of Babylon)

Ugg Spirit of fire can't you hurry up and finish it later?

SOF: No

Hao: Ugg

There are so many corpses around us the spirit of fire was a holy spirit so it could easily survive such intense space. I on the other hand was okay until my mana drained it was going down in 1,000 per minute. It took 5,000 to raise the spirit of fire. I ended up doing this entire math in my head.

SOF: There done now let's break out.

Hao: Okay!

Jeanne: you will not escape.

Hao: Now what!

Jeanne: mana drain

At these words my mana was going down in 1,000 but every second now. I wasn't gong to make it.

Hao: SPIRIT OF FIRE!

SOF: YES!

I was grabbed by the spirit of fire and was held softly into its safe hand. The spirit of fire exploded al this fire erupting black fire and its color now transformed into black fire. Every part where it was red it is now black and the white spots that glitter on the red turned blood red. Everyone died except for me who was practically dead. All the mana was drained from my body. It was going into the negatives my entire left arm was turning black well it was like I was wearing a net on my hand. My newly evolved spirit of fire shot out the doors of the gate and flew down into the ground in front of everyone. I wearily looked at them while my spirit of fire was holding me and saw Yoh was okay I blacked out.

To be continued…

Author note: whoa were did all that stuff come from oh well, if you don't like it please don't flame me T.T if you do. Hope you enjoy will work on other story now


	32. Panic

Chapter 32: Panic

Hao pov

Inside his head italics

_My whole body was on fire. It felt like there was knifes piercing my arm. I opened my eyes a tiny bit but the pain over took my body. I squinted first then ignored the pain of my body and opened them. I was not in the battle field of the Babylon. _

_Hao: Sprit of fire!_

_It didn't come. I looked at my body, it was a bloody mess. My left arm was covered in a black fire like tattoo. I looked around toward my surroundings everything was black. _

…_: Hao._

_Huh? I looked around looking for the source of the voice._

…_.: Hao?_

_It began to get a little bit louder this time._

…_: Hao!_

_Now it was becoming panicked and scared. It sounded like it was a man voice, it was sort of shaky. _

…_: HAO!_

_It now a complete panic and wreak. Who was that? Was I separate form my body. Had the… wait who was that girl with the long hair? Was she my sister? No, that was not right. She seemed more elegant but her soul was hateful of ones who did not agree with her. _

…_: A-ANIKI!_

…_.: HAO-SAMA!_

_There were now 2 voices. The male voice had just called me older brother. Te other one was a sort of female voice was she my girl friend?_

_Hao: HELLO!_

_I tried to call back my voice made no sound. Now that I noticed I did not breathe nor did I panic. What the hell happened!_

Sorry fro such the short chapter I wanted to get this down the next chapter will be longer hopefully

Zeke Yoh Asakura: glad that you are liking it,

Ashen Phoenix: sorry the story goes up and down like that I got an "F" at my English so I was not up to writing.


	33. Argument on the SOF

Chapter 33: hell born

Yoh pov

Anna and everyone were in total shock on what happened to him. My brother's body was being curdled by the giant spirit of fire. His whole left arm was turning like a tattoo of black flames.

Yoh: Aniki

Luca was the doctor of there group and he was studying him in a close rage he was practically breathing his air.

Hao: uhh

My brother began to stir from his unconsciousness position and flipped over onto his back turning his face into the spirit of fire with his back to us. The spirit of fire stood up carrying my brother, and lowered its other hand we all climbed on and headed out towards the campsite.

Horo: Dude he is bad shape what happened?

Yoh: He got sucked in that gate thing because I was weak not strong enough and never should have done anything I should have left Lyserg and ran away like my brother would have wanted. It's not my fault for being what's it called. The innocent one I don't even know what that means.

Anna: maybe it means that you are innocent and he is…

Kanna: NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!

Anna: Impure.

Macchi: How dare you!

Mari: Mari mad.

Brokken: This is no time to argue we have to find somehow something to heal Hao-sama with.

Opacho: Does anyone know what's inside the gate?

Yoh: I bet Oni-chan knows.

Macchi: Sorry to burst your bubble but Hao-sama is out of commission for the time being.

Anna: how do you know he isn't dead?

There was a dead silence after that and it looked like the Hanaugumi were going to kill her.

Luca: Well if he was dead how would we be on the blessed spirit ally of Hao-sama? Also can't you feel it, Hao-sama still has a little bit of life force left but his furyoku is dead but how do you think this spirit is holding us? There is no way it could hold us without mana.

Yoh: that means he must be alive!

Macchi: YAY!

Kanna: phew I still owe him.

Mari: Mari is happy

Anna: what if he is holding on just to get us home safely then kicks he dust?

Macchi: Alright who votes on kicking this bitch off the Holy Spirit!

Yoh: NO!

I stood up and held Anna close in my arms.

Hao: Yoh what are you doing?

Everyone froze at a weak yet strong voice appear out of nowhere.

To be continued….

Author note: SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG as well as the sort chapter - -" shame I meant to do it last week but well my homework it built up on me - - " I will start writing ignoring all homework no matter how low my math mark will go unless I slack.… ANYWAY thank you for your reviews I enjoyed reading them all today! They are much appreciated!

Thanks to: Zeke and Yoh Asakura, Ashen Phoenix, Lady Hikari-Yami, ahihi-chan, ChibiAzn3, Eternity


	34. Awkward Silence

Author note: SORRY once again it took me longer than I thought - -" Stupid math stupid history grrr # anyway here is the story and thank you for the wonderful review I just got them all yesterday or something like that Thank ya all!

Chapter 34 awkward silence

Hao pov (while still unconscious)

_There was no ones answer to my desperate yelling and pleas I finally stopped just listening to the desperate calling of me. More and more voices tuned in but I could make not sound. My whole body was frozen. I could only hear._

_The voices started to tune out turning into mindless blabber. I stopped listening and just drifted. _

_The place I was in started to spin._

_Hao: Where the hell._

_My vision went black and I heard nothing. Saw nothing. Tasted nothing. Sensed nothing. Smelled nothing. I felt everything._

My body it burned. It felt like my flesh was being burned off of my bone. My left arm felt like it had knife coming out of every pore of my arm. There was some noisy babbling that started up in the background of the darkness. It was annoying.

Hao: Uhh

I was adjusting myself on the ground but I could not move. After a few attempts and felt some breathe on my neck and my air the ground lifted itself up and I flipped with my back to the noise. The ground actually flipped me!

I the noise began to settle down once again but the pain was getting more painful! I opened my eyes with great difficulty and I saw I was not on the ground I was flying in the air.

My body was positioned on the spirit of fire's hand with my back to the air and my face into its wrist. I heard some more mindless chatter, There was this girls voice she sounded like she couldn't be any older than 13. She threatened to throw someone off of the spirit of fire. A males voice then came out in a desperate attempt to make the girl not throw the other person be thrown off. These voices so recognizable but what are there names?

Sof: "Be patient Hao-Sama you will remember all there names when you see them."

My SOF put the word it wanted to say inside my brain so it was not heard by the others.

I hesitantly stood up and staggered a bit. I covered my face with my hands so I didn't get dizzy and fall off the giant spirit. I slowly got back to my senses and I took a step towards the noise.

Hao: Yoh what are you doing?

I asked weakly from the pain in my throat that came from my left arm. I realized that everyone was looking at me in awe and fright.

Yoh: Aniki… Thank god.

Yoh slowly let go of the girl that was going to be thrown off the SOF. It was Anna. The girl that was threatening to throw off seemed to be Macchi.

Anna: so he didn't bite the dust….

Macchi: SEE I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU!

Macchi began to yell at Anna and everyone began to talk in mindless chatter but Luca Opacho and the Hanaugumi (not Macchi she was busy at the moment) As well as Yoh with Brokken.

Luca: Hao-sama are you okay?

Hao: I am dizzy but I will be okay.

Kanna: don't ever scare us like that ever again!

I looked up at Kanna, Mari were near tears. Opacho and Brokken attached themselves to my legs. Luca started lecturing me on how stupid I was taking on that giant thing on my own. While the lecturing I saw Yoh look down embarrassed.

Hao: Yoh.

He looked up slightly startled that I was talking to him. Luca sniffed clearly angry that I ignored him. After a few second he noticed my left arm.

Luca: Hao-sama….

Yoh: I am sorry I am so weak I should have told you about the hospital thing. You always get hurt because of me! WHY! WHY? Am I such a screw up! I couldn't even help you with the Babylon gate…

My brother was breaking down from the amount of stress he was going through and Luca was gawking at my arm.

Hao: ummm.

Yoh dropped to his knees and put his head on top of them. Luca acknowledged me that he would have his word with me later.

Hao: Yoh…. Why are you crying?

I knelt down to his eye level well where his eyes are supposed to be his head was faced down into his knees.

He gave me no reply. I had no idea how to handle this kind of situation I had no real parents of my own that actually cared for me.

I encircled him with my arms. Or how do you say attempted only my right arm moved. I just patted him on the back. _Maybe he is sad Hao-sama you should cheer him up?_

The element of fire advised me.

Hao: You were brave today… or yesterday whenever the fight was and how long I was not here.

Yoh: You must hurt. Your arm it looks painful.

Hao: No my arm is perfect nothing is wrong with it. I assure you. See?

He looked up just to see me move my left arm around him. He started to smile a little bit.

Yoh: You sure?

Hao: Yea.

Yoh was in the motion of drying his tears. I unwrapped myself from him and stood up and nodded at someone. I don't think he saw who I nodded at so it took him by surprise.

Yoh: Anna.

Anna took my place and encircled herself around him. I turned around and grasped my left arm in bone breaking pain. It was the good thing I was a bit emotionless other wise Yoh would still be crying.

I looked at my arm and the tattooed fire part was growing onto my chest. It was just over my heart. My heart was in pain. Every part of my body that was covered in that black tattoo thing was feeling like it had knifes piecing my flesh and my flesh being burned off.

Hao: Luca better look at this.

My heart went into pain and I felt myself feel a little light headed, upside down and air in my hair. There were also people yelling me from the 'heavens'.

To be continued….

I hope that was long. This chapter I am not too proud of, there is not enough dialog. Anyway this story will be ending soon so you can choose if I should do a sequel or just work souly on my other story.

Reply to reviews

Zeke Yoh Asakura: hope you liked this chappy I updated as soon as possible see ya on msn soon

Lady Hikari Yami: Glad you like it

Ahihi-chan- I hope you liked this chapter, glad you think its interesting :D

Ashen Pheonix: Sorry I didn't mention Opacho once I will try and find the part you were talking about and try and fixation it. Sorry I didn't mention Opacho once I will try and find the part you were talking about and try and fixation it. Yep Luca is the omish dude guy. Sorry for some of the OOC stuff in the chappys it just comes out like that I don't think when I type and over look it when I proof read. LOL and yea not many people can tell if I am a guy or a gal. I am a gal.

And if they were told I was a guy my brother did that - -"Curse him. I am a true! Big! Huge! Fan of shonen-ai and shoujo-ai Manga. For the names things I started out with the English dubbing thing. I thought Zeke was Hao's true Name Then I switched to Hao when I learned his true name cause on the image searches Zeke was old men or something I now read and download the Manga and Hao is a funny bad ass sooo cool Nice choices for the fav anime characters mien are almost the same 1.Hao-sama 2. Anna/Yoh 3. Foust and Ren as well as Opacho

The man and black thing with a small little guy that was Luca and Opacho Yes you understood the fighting scene! really hard to do those X.X needs brain power thank you for the constructive criticism! I love it (just make sure there is a good note somewhere inside of it.)

I hope I didn't kill this chapter it was really hard to update. Nice to meet another shaman king fan! Wooo shaman king! Whoa this is the longest review whoa… grins I love long review then I right long and then it goes longer and longer! Thank you Pheonix-sama! I love long reviews!


	35. Falling for you

Chapter 34 Falling for you

Yoh pov

I held fast to Anna from the threats to throw her off. My brother appeared. As soon as he left to go talk to someone I watched him go towards them then he stopped. He looked at his hand; everybody now noticed this and stopped bickering. I began to walk towards him.

Yoh: Aniki?

I took one step towards him. He just sort of lipped off. One minute he was standing on the SOF the next he was falling into the cold hard ground.

Yoh: NO!

I practically screamed running forward dripping in sweat.

Yoh: HAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooooooooooooooo……!

All of his followers joined me in panic. I was ready to jump to save him.

Anna: Yoh.

Ren: Yoh wait feel that.

I stopped and paused to feel.

Yoh: Feel what?

The SOF must have hit a big air current the whole thin rocked.

SOF: SCREEEEEECH!

The mighty spirit of fire stopped and began to disappear.

Horo: Aw shit YOH!

The whole thing began to disintegrate within seconds. "Aniki" While we were falling Horo grabber Ren Anna grabbed me and we began to plummet towards the ground long with my brother.

….: All those who work with evil shall be punished by god!

I opened my eyes. Jeanne.

Luca: LUCKIST!

Kanna: Hold on tight everyone.

We all went splat on Luca's metal giant.

Luca: Jeanne…. Why are you still alive…?

Jeanne: I am not alive I am dead Hao murdered me in the gate of Babylon.

Mikihisa: Murdered? I knew he was a cold heartless fiend.

Yoh: DAD!

My mom waved at me with my dad kindly smiling.

Keiko: hey there honey.

Keiko: We have been here for some time now we just kept our mouths shut.

Yoh: But-

Jeanne: AHEM

We all turned to face Jeanne.

Jeanne: He murdered me by escaping the gate of Babylon and not giving me any attention so now I ma here to finish the job.

Ren: In other words you finished yourself off right?

Horo: HA!

Jeanne: Well I will be leaving now Matemune (spelled wrong) get him.

Yoh: Matemune?

Keiko: isn't that the temporary spirit that we gave Yoh for a Christmas present when he was little?

Mikihisa: Yea I think it is.

Matemune came out holding a bunch of chains which held my brother fast.

Luca: HAO-SAMA!

Hanaugumi: NO! HAO-SAMA!

Opacho: Hao-sama!

Each chain broke his flesh.

Yoh: HAO!

_Hao: Yoh use the spirit of sword… you can do this by…… _(I heard him give me directions somehow in my mind)

Yoh: Admidamaru into the sword into the antiquity! (To lazy to go check the Jap spelling and this is spelled wrong)

I charged up my mana and erupted to this magnificent sword, as Kanna used her night armor that came out of no where Macchi use her Pumpkin and Mari used the puppet. Everyone else did the exact same even my friends. We all attacked Jeanne Freed Aniki I grabbed him and landed back safely back thanks to Ren's giant Bason. I was standing over Aniki who was now currently unconscious on the oversoul they destroyed the Iron Meiden's spirit Matemune it returned to my side went into my brother. When he had entered my brother the intoxicating marks faded and he got to his feet.

Hao: Spirit of fire! Matemune! Elements! Shikigamis! Feed off my mana and ATTACK!

Matemune huge sword erupted and sliced her in half the elements froze her to her spot by burning her watering her drying her up freezing her solidifying her. The Shikigamis then sliced her in half again and the spirit of fire burned her to ash and engulfed her soul.

Luca: Hao-sama is you okay?

Hao: Yea

He nodded him Luca's direction and patted me on the head.

Hao: I am very proud on how brave you were today you must be exhausted why you don't get some rest Yoh.

I was about to protest at the exact same time everyone else was about to but someone beat us to it.

Mikihisa: Do you know how worried we were of you! You get into a HUGE FIGHT! Get sucked up in one of the most dangerous gates! Then you come out with negative mana THEN you fall off the spirit of fire then you get re-captured by the Jeanne person who is set on killing you! I am going to tell you what to do you are unstable! You every day will live with us like a family and may visit you comrades whenever you like but you will be eating and sleeping under our roof!

Luca: That's a perfect idea Hao-sama will have a family and we will be able to learn to fend for ourselves. And we want to learnt o fend for ourselves because you have inspired us today Hao-sama! You won't be here forever! So we will have to learn with society! You will not see u everyday you will see us you every 2nd day!

Hao: okay...

I found myself astonished by my fathers and Aniki's eldest recruit that is a father figure to make him live with me. In my astonishment I stood up and gave my brother a BIG hug!

To be continued…..

Author note: I hope I did a good job please enjoy

Thank you all reviewers!


	36. Epilogue

Chapter 36: Epilogue

1 year later

Hao pov

I have been living together with Yoh, Anna, Ren, Horo and Tamao just 1 year after I joined them. I have been seeing my comrades every second day for one week but then they all found husbands and wife's I have been erased from there memory. But I have still been an important part of there past so they still visit me from 1 month- 6 months. I remember when all of the Hanaugumi girls got pregnant they were so embarrassed to tell me. Except for Kanna. She just came out and told me. Kanna now worked with her husband at a mall. Macchi and Mari are be sales people and Opacho and Brokken go to school I fixed Brokken up so the humans see him as a normal man but shaman can see past the illusion.

Luca opened his own medical clinic and is trying to find a cure

Ever since the incident with the iron maiden my arm still has been black flamed tattooed. Yoh and I have been looking at it whenever possible. But came up with nothing.

Yoh and I right now were reading on the couch reading some novels. I was reading my shaman Tomb of the shaman book on what I wrote just doing a little studying. Yoh was looking for a faster way to recover from hangovers with Ren and Horo lying on the ground by him feet moaning. Anna Pirika and Tamao were also out but they were on the couch next to me.

Yoh: nope sorry guys all these books say is to be smart and not drink so much. And to recover faster you will have to eat lemons. Eww oranges are much better. Sorry guys but I will also have to eat one also so don't look at me like that Anna.

Tamao: Yoh-sama my stomach hurts.

Pirika: Last night was sure hectic I can't even remember what happened.

Yoh: Yea I only remember being in my bed.

Anna: …

Hao: Man you guys were pretty rambunctious last night.

Ren: What's that supposed to mean?

Hao: When each of you woke up where did you find yourselves in?

Everyone: A bed.

Gasp

The end

There is defiantly going to be a sequel to this I will start to work on it right now then the other stories. It was a pleasure writing for you all.

Thank you to all reviewers:

Someonesmemory

Marysmary

DimondDragon

CherryApple Sweetness

Hingeitsa-sama

Nonesofar

Final Prophecy

BBShadowCat

HAO-Addictive

ChibiAzn

Melody and Kelsy Kim Duister

Sherilyn

Madelyn Canas

Ashen Pheonix

Lady Hikari-Yami

Ahihi-chan

Eternity

None

Thank you All reviewers!

I hope you will review and support the sequel


End file.
